A Face From the Past
by Rain Tenshi
Summary: The GW boys meet someone from Duo's past who's not who she seems. *Completed* 3+OC, 3+4, 1+2
1. Chapter 1

face.htm A Face From the Past   
By: ~Syira~ 

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing and or its characters. I just have the rights to this story and my original characters, Syira Tanichie/Doncha and Merlanda Noin Marquise. 

This story will the first GW fanfict that is NOT yaio based, but there will be some. Just not a lot. The main part of the story will be 4xOC, Original character *evil smile*, but there will be other pairings later on .Please [e-mail me][1] if you have any questions, comments, or suggestion. PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!!! This will be the shortest chapter I will EVER write. 

Chapter 1 

~Great. Now I have to work in a fire let building. Let me remind myself to thank Duo for this.~ thought Heero Yuy as he typed feverishly on the keyboard. The mission was to retrieve data what was believed to be the remaining data on all five gundams and their pilots collected by OZ, copy it, and to destroy the computer. Heero finally hacked into the computer when all of a sudden, whack! Someone from behind hit Heero's neck so hard, it knocked him unconscious and fell backwards in his chair. The person pulled Heero gently off the chair and dragged him on to the floor. The burning building began to fall apart, so the person sat on the chair, searched for some information, shoved a disk into the computer, copied the information, yanked the disk out and put it into it's back pocket. It then grabbed a metal pipe that was lying around and smashed the computer to bits. It (the sex of this character will be told at a later data) was about to leave when it noticed Heero laying on the ground, unconscious. The room was scorching hot as was air. It felt like a desert to the stranger. Knowing it wouldn't be long till the room was going to become unstable and survivible, it grabbed Heero, flung him over their shoulder, and ran out of the room to excape the burning OZ base.   
A few minutes later, the two were a good distance away as the building exploded with   
a tremendous force engulfed the building with a tremindious flame. Heero's body was laid down on to the ground.   
"You're very lucky Heero Yuy. I could have left you in there but you have my humanity to thank for not leaving you there." The stranger then ran off into the bushes and out of   
sight. Heero had been conscious long enough to hear the stranger's voice and to see it   
run off before blacking out once again.   
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

(Yes, I know that chapter was short but that was suppose to be that way.) So, what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Completely confused? Please review this and send me any comments you have about the story. I'm only human. Chapter 2 will be up shortly. (i hope.) 

~Syira~ 

   [1]: mailto:merlanda@gundammail.com



	2. Chapter 2

A Face From the Past  
  
By: ~Syira~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing and or its characters. I just have the rights to this story and my original characters, Syira Tanichie/Doncha and Merlanda Noin Marquise.  
  
Main pairing: 4xOC *evil smile*, more later on.  
  
Please e-mail me if you have any questions, comments, or suggestion. PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!!!  
  
This chapter takes place three months after the incident at now demolished OZ base, and the GW pilots are now trying to figure out who attacked Heero and more importantly why. Note: Duo's apartment has been moved to L-4.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Wow Heero! That must have been one strong whack to have knocked you out for over three hours!" remarked Duo. The four Gundam pilots were all at Duo's apartment, while Hilde was out, trying to help their comrade on figuring out what had happened to him three months ago, all except for Wufei. He had disappeared after the final battle with Trieze and White Fang, probably to morn killing Trieze. Heero had tried e-mailing him but he received no replies.  
  
"So are you saying you saw nothing on what OZ has on us and our Gundams or the person who jumped you?" asked Quatre.  
  
"All I did was break pass all the computer codes. Once I did that, I was knocked out from behind. I didn't see a thing," explained Heero.  
  
"Well, who ever it was, he had to be really strong to knock you out for that long of time in one shot," commented Duo.  
  
"Who ever said a man did it?" asked Trowa. "For all we know it could have been a woman."  
  
"Forgive me for sounding like our absent friend Wufei, but an ONNA!! AN ONNA knocked out the almighty Gundam pilot Heero Yuy! No *onna* could do that!" remarked Duo. (Many girls are now giving evil glares towards Duo for his pig-headish remark, including Syira.)  
  
"Sorry Maxwell, but I'm siding with Trowa on his one, besides no ordinary onna would want data on the five Gundam pilots and their Gundams." Everyone turned around to see Wufei leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Well, well, well. It's the almighty Wuffie to grace us with his presents." mocked Duo.  
  
"Stupid up Maxwell."  
  
"How long have you been standing there Wufei?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Long enough to how what you were talking about," replied Wufei. "SO what you think Yuy?" Heero thought for a few seconds.  
  
"Hmmmm. I'm siding with Trowa with this one."  
  
"WHAT!!" It wasn't the fact that Heero was siding with Trowa on something that surprised Duo. No, that has happened before, but the fact was Heero was admitting that a woman could have possibly jumped him, that surprised him. All he could do was to stare at Heero with his mouth open.  
  
"I don't know man. Maybe that hit rattled your brain, Heero," suggested Duo.  
  
"I agree with Wufei. No *ordinary* woman would go into that building for that kind of information." sided Quatre. "She'd have to be exceptionally strong to do something like this, whatever her purposes and/or reasons.  
  
"But the real questions here are who is he *or* she, what do they want with the information from OZ and what will they do with it, and, "reminded Trowa. "Why did they save Heero from the fire?"  
  
"Yeah that puzzles me too," agreed Duo. "They could have let you in there to die, but instead they save you life."  
  
"If it was me," remarked Wufei. "I would have left Yuy to die in that building. That way, no witness."  
  
"But that wasn't you Wufei. It was someone else," said Trowa.  
  
"Can you tell us anything more about the fire at OZ Heero?" asked Quatre.  
  
"The last thing I remember is the person standing over me in complete black. Their face, hair, skin, ears the whole works. They were about to leave when they said something to me. They said 'You're very lucky Heero Yuy. I could have left you in there but you have my humanity to thank for not leaving you there.' Then they ran into the bushes. It could tell from the voice it was a female but that was about it."  
  
Just then the phone rang. Duo leaped over his couch and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello, this is Duo speakin'."  
  
"Duo, this is Relena."  
  
"Ay, Relena. What's up?"  
  
"There's no need for ideal chit-chat. I need to ask you a favor."  
  
"Sure Relena. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Well I got this weird e-mail yesterday.  
  
"What kind, Relenie? Who from? Was it a romantic letter from someone?" teased Duo.  
  
"Shut *up* Duo." yelled Heero. Relena giggled.  
  
"No Duo. It's a letter from a Miss. Syira Doncha, a major peace supporter."  
  
~Syira. A one name that death has taken away from me, ~ thought Duo.  
  
"Duo? Duo?"  
  
"Sorry about that Relena." apologized Duo.  
  
"That alright. Anyway, like I was saying, I got e-mail from Syira Doncha the other day. It reads:  
  
        Dear Relena Durline,  
  
I will be arriving at the L-4 Airport for the Peace Ball at the end of this week. I am aware that my arrival will be early for the Peace Ball, but I have some business to attend to on L-4 before and after the Peace Ball. I am also aware that you have appointed yourself to escort me from the airport, but I ask you to reconsider. Peace has only been with us for such a short time and I don't want you to bring unwanted attention to ourselves, so I request that you send 02 and 04, instead of yourself, to meet me at the airport at 2 o'clock tomorrow afternoon at gate 3-B. Please inform them of my arrival the day of my arrival. I will trust that you will respect my wishes. I hate to add another burden on you Miss Relena, but I require a place to stay for a couple days. My estate will not be completed upon my arrival. I'd really appreciate this if you find a place for me to stay for a couple days.  
  
    Syira Doncha."  
  
"Now I see why you didn't ask Heero to do this for you. Alright then, we'll be down shortly."  
  
"Thanks Duo. Just don't tell the others okay? I'll have Pagan pick you and Quatre up. Bye." The two then hung up their phones. Duo just stared at then phone.  
  
"What did Relena want Duo?" asked Trowa.  
  
"I can't say."  
  
"Why *not* Duo?" asked Heero. Although Heero never had any *real feelings* for Relena, he was *very* protective of her.  
  
"I promised her I'd not tell you guys. All I can say is that Quatre and I are needed to do some work for Relena."  
  
"Do we need our Gundams?" asked Quatre. Duo then looked up and at Quatre.  
  
"Nope. This is a simple peace mission. No destruction, secret files, death. Nothin'."  
  
"I *trust* that nothing was said that Duo won't be able to say under normal circumstances." said Heero.  
  
"Don't worry Heero. It was all business," assured Duo. "Come on Quatre, we've got a job to do." The two then left the apartment building for Relena's mission.  
  
When Duo and Quatre made it outside, Pagan was out there waiting for them, so they got into the limo and Pagan drove off while Duo explained their mission to Quatre.  
  
"I understand why'd she'd want to keep her arrival a secret and Relena safe. We've had peace for such a short time and with Syira being a major peace supporter and a powerful person, anyone who was against peace would want to kill her *and* Relena. But Duo, how did she know about us being Gundam pilots?"  
  
" Don't know Q. I don't think even Relena knows or she would have told me when she called."  
  
"Forgive me for stepping in, but you're right Mr. Maxwell," said Pagan as he drove. "Ms. Relena was puzzled on how she knew about the Gundams and who they were."  
  
"Pagan, did Relena send us anything to help us in picking up Ms. Doncha?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I'm very sorry Mr. Winner, but she didn't, but she did tell me who to look for. She said to look for a young girl, about fifteen wearing a black velvet cape with a silver cord."  
  
"Thanks Pagan."  
  
"I'm glad to be of help, Mr. Winner."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Man! How long does it take for a plane to arrive," Duo said impatiently as he paced back and forth.  
  
"Be patient Duo."  
  
"Flight 2A5 has now arrived at gate 3-B."  
  
"Well, it's about time," grumbled Duo. People soon quickly started to fill the room as they were waiting for someone or getting off the plane as Quatre and Duo broke off and began their search. Minutes passed and still there was no sight of her and the crowd began to thin out.  
  
~I wonder if this was even her flight,~ thought Quatre. Just then he saw Duo stop.  
  
"Syi," he said quietly. "SYI!" A brown haired girl, who Quatre could only now see her head, turned her head around and scanned the room till she saw Duo.  
  
"DUO!" she yelled. The two battled their way through the crowds to each each other and hugged each other tightly and Duo spun her around quickly.  
  
~Hilde isn't going to like this,~ thought Quatre as he too battled his way through the crowds to reach his friend, who once he finally reached, let go of his mysterious friend.  
  
"Quatre, this is a *really* good friend of mine, Syira Tanichie....er... I mean Syira Doncha" Syira had hazel eyes, pale skin, shoulder length brown hair with blond streaks, and their black cape with silver cord trademark.  
  
"Duo, how do *you* know..."  
  
"Later Q. Right now we have to get Syira to the limo. Let me carry your bags, Syi," offered Duo. He then betted over and tired to pick up Syira's suitcase, but he couldn't seem to pick it up, so he tried again. And again, again, and again. Duo couldn't seem to move Syira's suitcase. Quatre and Syira silently giggled behind Duo as they watched their friend attempt to pick up the suitcase. Syira soon walked over to Duo and picked up her suitcase with ease.  
  
"Peace has made you weak, my little baka," teased Syira  
  
"Hey! I'm NOT weak or a baka! Right Quatre."  
  
"Actually Duo. Sometimes you are just a little..."  
  
"I'M NOT A BAKA! Baka's are blond girls and I'm *definitly* not a blond or a girl."  
  
"Come on, Duo. Pagen's waiting for us."  
  
*********************  
  
"So Duo, how did you meet Syira anyway?" asked Quatre once they had all gotten into the limo. Duo and Quatre were on one side while Syira sat across from them.  
  
"We lived at Maxwell Church at the same time. It was as simple as that. We just happened to both be there."  
  
"But wasn't everyone else killed?"  
  
"That's was I thought Q. How about we let Syira explain what happened to her," suggested Duo. Syira took a deep breath.  
  
"I was sent off on an task, by Sister Helen, to get some food for the church. It just a few items, so she gave me some money and I headed off to the grocery store in town. When I got back, I found the church to be in complete ruins and ashes. I fell to my knees and began to cry. I thought that I had lost everyone I had known as a family. I must have been there for only a few minutes, because I then heard in the distance, the sound of laughing. When I went to see whom it was I saw they were Alliance soldiers! They were joking about how easy it was to destroy the church!! I couldn't *stand it* Duo, so I charged after them wanting to beat the crap out of them, unfortunately, I didn't get a single punch in. They used their guns and beat me with them. They just kept on beating me Duo!" Syira had been trying to hold back her tears of the past but it proved too much for her to hold back and began to cry and Duo quickly lent forward and hugged Syira. "I should have done something Duo to stop them from killing everyone..."  
  
"There wasn't anything you could do Syira, that *we* could do. We weren't anywhere near them when they attacked, and if we were, we could have been killed as well. We've been given a second chance at life at the cost of all our loved ones at the church. I miss them too Syira." subbed Duo. They hugged each other for a few minutes till Syira stopped her crying and Duo let go of her and lend back into his seat.  
  
"Thanks Duo."  
  
"No problem Syira. Can you still continue?"  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, after they were finished beating me to a near death and believed to be dead, they flung my body into some bushes and left. I would have died if I wasn't found by Silver Wolf."  
  
"Silver Wolf? Who are they Syi?" asked Duo.  
  
"A minor rebel group against the Alliance. Actually, Silver Wolf is one of the most peaceful rebel group."  
  
"How can a rebel group be peaceful?" asked Quatre a little disbelieved.  
  
"We believe that the Alliance has gotten too aggressive with its powers and war is the only way to end their reign, but we don't want to have a blood shed. We try to destroy the Alliance's operations slowly trying to have as few casualties as possible."  
  
"For Silver Wolf you mean?" suggested Quatre. Quatre never like rebel groups. They always had violent believes and tactics in forcing out the government in power, and if they'd succeed, they'd end up being worse then those who they had kicked out.  
  
"For either side. A death is a death no matter whom it is and what side they're on, yours, the enemy, or the innocent public. That is our believes about this war."  
  
"Wow Syira! That sounds pretty deep," exclaimed Duo.  
  
"Anyhow, when they found me, they took me to one of their secret bases on L2 and healed my injuries. Once I awoke, they offered to take me in. I saw no reason not to. From what I knew then, everyone I had ever known was killed. Later on is was adopted by Jennifer and Sidney Doncha, they were not only members in Silver Wolf, but one of the richest people of our time. I never really could call them mom and dad so I just call them Jenn and Sid. They were the top fighters in the group, so they taught me every thing I needed to know about piloting mobile suits, but they also taught me to be a business person when not in times of war or hiding my identity. If Jenn and Sid were ever called on a mission, I'd would be needed to cover up for them at public events."  
  
"So where are they now Syi? I'd love to meet 'em," asked Duo. As soon as Duo asked that question, Syira's face went pale.  
  
"A couple months ago, they were on a mission while I was covering at a fundraiser for the homeless. During the mission, Alliance forces began to move toward civilian territory.  Jenn and Sid quickly caught on, so in order to save the civilians, they self detonated both of their mobile suits destroying the Alliance MS and themselves. The Alliance reports saw they destroyed them, but that's just a cover up to the public."  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, excuse me for interrupting but were would you like to do off Miss. Doncha?" asked Pagans.  
  
"Ummmmm...." ~Rats~ thought Duo. He had completely forgot to find Syira a place to stay.  
  
"Same old Duo. Never could remember those kind of things."  
  
"Take us to Winner Mansion Pagan," instructed Quatre. "Miss. Doncha will be staying there during her stay." Pagan took his instruction and began to drive.  
  
"Wait Quatre. I don't want to be a burden on you and your family. I can just rent an hotel...."  
  
"It'll be no trouble at all. We have a spare room you can borrow till your estate is ready for you."  
  
"Thank you very much Quatre."  
  
"Syira, how did you and Duo meet up anyway?"  
  
"I was an orphan ever since I could remember. Always stealing food just to barely survive. Anyhow, when I was 4, I must have passed out in the streets one day and Sister Sara found me and brought me to Maxwell Church. They feed me up, and took me in. One day, I saw a group of guys, oh 9 or 10, beating up someone so I ran in and beat them off the poor kid. Sister Jane saw what was happening came over and scared them off. I was about to get into trouble when she saw why I was beating up those kids. She went off to find the kids leaving me behind with the beaten up kid. When I looked at the body I saw a brown braid covering her face. It was covered in dirt and mud."  
  
"That must have been Duo."  
  
"You thought I was a GIRL!!!"  
  
"Hey! I didn't see your face. Besides, most people who have braided hair are girls."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?!"  
  
"Any way," continued Syira. "Soon after the boys has left, the body began to move and the braid fell off the face and I realized it was a boy.  
  
'Hey kid, are you alright?' I asked  
  
'Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for beating those guys off.' he said  
  
'No problem. You looked like you needed the help. Why were they beating you up anyway?'  
  
'They didn't like my braid. They said boys aren't suppose to have them.'  
  
'So?! Who cares! As long as you like it, that shouldn't matter. What's your name kid?' I reached out my hand to help him up.  
  
'Duo." He then grabbed my hand and I helped him up.  
  
''ey Duo. Do you want I teach you a few moves to help defend yourself against those kind of people?'  
  
'Sure.' And that's how we met and we've been best friends ever since."  
  
"You seem more like brother and sister though," commented Quatre  
  
"Yeah I know. Eventually we did become brother and sister, to each other," said Duo.  
  
"Before we met, Duo was quite, but after a while, he lost that," explained Syira.  
  
"So you made Duo the loud mouth he is today?"  
  
"QUATRE!"  
  
"Nope. That was he's doing. A quite Duo is a *very* scary thing."  
  
"So how long is it to the Peace Ball, sis?" asked Duo.  
  
"Two days I believe. It's in the evening."  
  
"We'll be arriving at Winner Mansion shortly," announced Pagan.  
  
"How long did it take to change Duo, Syira?" asked Quatre  
  
"Three days."  
  
"Syira!" exclaimed Duo.  
  
"Nope. My fault. Two and a half."  
  
"SYIRA!" exclaimed Duo even louder. "For that I get to tickle you to death." Duo reached across then seats and began to tickle Syira and eventually, poor Quatre was dragged in to the war. For the rest of the journey, there was laughter in the limo.  
  
TBC  
  
   
  
Okay so Chapter 2 took a long time to get up, but hey, it's long then chapter 1! So keep watching for chapter 3 in the near future. My DBZ has gone missing so I've given up on writing that one for now till this one's done so, please review this chapter. I've only had.... 1 review so far!!!! Eke!!! So please review. That'll encourage me to upload chapters quicker.  
  
onna: woman  
  
baka: fool/ idiot  
  
~Syira~ 


	3. Chapter 3

A Face From The Past  
  
Chapter Three  
  
By: ~Syira~  
  
Disclaimers: yeah, I do not own GW. I just have rights to the plot line and the character I create. Do not sue. I don't make money off this.  
  
I'm right now adding a big part to chapter 3 so I'll probably have the new part chapter 3 and the old part chapter 4. I would like to thank everyone for helping me editing me recent chapters making them sound better and more detailed then before. Chapter 3 will have a lot more romance in it then the past chapters but not on a big scale. I'm done. Next, chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Thanks Quatre for bringing my stuff up to my room, but I could have..."  
  
"No trouble Syira. It's my pleasure. Besides, you're a guest here. You could have to bring up your things," said Quatre as he finally placed down Syira's suitcases in her room at Winner Mansion. It wasn't a big and fancy room. It has a single sized bed with forest green sheet and pillows, a small, black desk with a black laptop on it (it was one of Heero's, but it was wiped clean so Syira could use it.), a small balcony that lead outside, and a closet. The bed was against the wall, across from her closet, and was facing the door that lead to the balcony. The walls were a simple dark blue. "Where do you want these Syira?"  
  
"Ummmm, put 'em on the bed Quatre, and thanks again for letting me stay here."  
  
"It was ahhhh!!" Quatre dropped the suitcases hard onto the floor and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Quatre what's wrong?" asked Syira alarmed.  
  
"It's nothing really Syira. I'm fine. Just an old bullet injury I got a couple years ago. It comes back every so often. Normally I just take an Aspirin or something......"  
  
"I know a better way then aspirin to relieve the pain and this lasts a *lot* longer then any drug."  
  
"What is it?" he asked interested.  
  
"Massage therapy. I massage the muscle tissue and rub a lotion into your skin."  
  
"How long will it take to work."  
  
"Just one or two minutes tops."  
  
"I guess I'll try that. Where do you want me to sit?"  
  
"On the bed facing the window and take off your shirt while your at it. I don't want it to get wrecked. I'll just grab some stuff from my suitcases and I'll begin." Quatre took off his white shirt, sat on Syira's bed where so told him to sit, facing the window, and crossed his legs (yoga like). Syira was digging through her bags and pulled out a lotion bottle, a couple different candles, and some matches. She then closed the door before setting up the candles.  
  
"What are the candles for Syira?" asked Quatre as she began to set up the candles around the room and lit them.  
  
"These are scented candles and I use them to help relax my patient's muscles. Ouch, stupid cheap matches," she said as she blew out the short match and through it into the garbage can, and sat behind Quatre.  
  
"Now close your eyes. What does it smell like? Where does it take you? Describe it to me." she said in a relaxed, calm voice.  
  
"I'm in a forest," he began. "A forest beside a lake. I can smell the different kinds of fresh trees; the wild flowers; fresh, cool mountain air; the warmth of the sun's rays beating down on me, and the cool, refreshing feeling of water beneath my feet. The sounds of birds chirping all around me, the flapping of bird's wings in the sky, the rustling of leaves against the gentle breeze, animals moving in the forest behind me, and the smell of fresh grass and it's feel against the back of my neck. I'm lying down on the grass with my feet in the lake and I look up at the sky. It's dotted with white fluffy clouds against a blue backdrop. What about you Syira? Where do you go?" Syira closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm at the edge of the sea. I can smell the fresh salty sea air. I can feel the gentle sea breeze flowing through my hair, and I can hear the cries of seagulls as the circle the bay. I see a clam sea with no boat or people, a mystic fog the looms over the water seems to stretch into eternity. That's where the smell of the candles take me," she answered as she opened her eyes.  
  
"But how can we see two different places that have nothing in common with each other?"  
  
"Everyone sees a different place at the smell of the same candles, but the result is the same for everyone, a completely relaxed body. Every muscle in their body loosens up making it easier to rub."  
  
"Sounds like you've been doing this for a while. How'd you ever pick it up?"  
  
"I learned it from an elderly lady in an alley on L-3 on a blustery cold winter's day. I found her while I was in a battle against some enemy mobile suits. I was lucky enough to drive them away so I could destroy them safely. I went back afterwards. The alley was filled with garbage and it had a smell that could make any person move in their grave. She was wearing clothing that had many small holes, her face was wrinkled with age and her eyes told that she had seen better times. The alley was cold and brisket and she seemed to have no blankets or food so I rushed over to my mobile suit, grabbed a blanket and a canister of soup, raced back and gave them to her. She seemed so happy when I gave her the blanket and her face glowed when I gave her the canister of warm soup. When she reached for her gifts, she touched my hands. They were colder then the alley. She then said that I was a strong yet gentle person. That this wasn't or will be my last war nor was it my choice to be in any of them."  
  
"Was she right?"  
  
"Nani1?"  
  
"Was she right about you not having a choice in being in those wars?"  
  
"Scarily yes. She also said for my act of kindness she'd teach me some of the massage and aromatherapy techniques she had learned when she was younger. After those couple days, she sent me away saying that she had taught me all I needed to know and that with time, I'd learn more and how to refine my techniques. I later that month went back to thank her, but she wasn't there. All I could find was the blanket I gave to her. I was about to leave when I saw her lifeless, cold body. I could see any wounds on her skin so I can only presume that she died instantly. I found an unfrozen piece of grass no to far away and buried her leaving a tombstone in front of her grave. All it said was Rosemary and the date I buried her. I named her Rosemary because it was her favorite flower and it reminded her of her parent's house in the summer time when she was little. I vowed that day to share the gift that she gave to me with everyone in need." With that being said, Syira began massaging Quatre' shoulder. She softly, but firmly pressed her thumbs onto Quatre's shoulder and rotated them in a circular motion. Quatre could now feel all of his muscles in his shoulder beginning to relax. After about a minute, Syira dug the bottom of her palm and pushed upward deeply. With her pointer and middle finger, she rotated them in a circular motion deeply beneath his shoulder blade. Quatre wasn't an expert but he was pretty sure his shoulder was to hurt even more.  
  
"Is it sore yet?"  
  
"A little bit then before."  
  
"Good, it's working then. Your shoulder *may* begin to hurt a little more, but it'll be over quickly." Syira raised her left elbow and violently dug it into Quatre's shoulder and rotated it in a circular motion fiercely. Quatre felt like he was going to scream any second. It felt like she was ripping out his shoulder blade from the inside out, but he trusted Syira wasn't intentionally trying to hurt him. She then dug her elbow in deeper and rotated it ever harder making it ever so harder for Quatre not to scream from the immense pain flowing through his body, but just before Quatre could scream.........she stopped. Syira removed her elbow from his shoulder.  
  
"Has it stopped?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. Now all I have to do is rub this lotion in your shoulder and I'll be finished."  
  
"Will *that* hurt as well?" She giggled softly.  
  
"Not as nearly as much as the massage."  
  
"You *knew* that'd hurt that much!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Of course. If I had told you, you would just tense back up again and I could never relieve the muscle pain. That's the only side effect from one of my massages and it works a lot quick and faster. Most drugs take twice as long with nasty side effects. If you ask me, a little pain is worth it for a week or two without pain, side effects or having to have another massage. Don't you?"  
  
"I guess." She then squirted some lotion on to her hand and gently rubbed it into Quatre's skin. He took a deep whiff to smell Syira's lotion. It reminded him of the wild flowers in his forest. When Syira had finished rubbing the lotion into Quatre's skin, he asked her, "What's the point of the lotion Syira?"  
  
"To relax your muscles back into their natural state before I massaged you. It also makes you small *really* good not that you don't already smell good. Opps." Both of them at that moment blushed, Syira for admitting Quatre smelt wonderful and Quatre because of Syira's comment. Just then a knock came at the door.  
  
"There better not be anyone in their birthday suits in there." It was Duo.  
  
"You wish Duo," shouted back Syira. "I was just giving Quatre one of my famous massages for his shoulder."  
  
"Well, if you're done 'massaging' Quatre, send him out back."  
  
"What for?" they both asked.  
  
"His Chinese gardener needs to talk to Quatre about his mystique cobalt blue musician."  
  
~I wonder why Wufei, Heero and Trowa are here? I would have used beau musician, but..~ Trailed off Quatre. "I'll be down in a minute Duo. Can you send him into the living room and tell him I'll meet him there." Duo left to do his arraigns.  
  
"Who are they Quatre?" Syira asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Who's the Chinese gardener that needs to talk to you about your mystic cobalt blue musician? I can understand French Quatre."  
  
"I can't say. I don't even know why he's here."  
  
"Don't you mean why *they* are here? It is three people who've come to see you, am I right?"  
  
"Are you sure you're not a Maxwell?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Yay. It's three people, but I don't know why they're here anyway. Just stay here okay?" he asked as he put his shirt back on.  
  
"Fine. I could use the time to get organized," she said sulkingly. With that said, Quatre left the room knowing he would get a field day from Duo.  
  
***  
  
"Well, well. How was your 'massage' Quatre?" teased Duo the second Quatre stepped into the living room.  
  
"Is that *all* you think about baka?" asked Heero, who was sitting beside Duo.  
  
"How about you get your head out of the gutter Maxwell?" tormented Wufei.  
  
"How about you stuff up ekkkk." Heero had ended Duo's come back early by pulling his braid back. "Heeeerrrrooooo, let go of my braid."  
  
"Leave Quatre alone."  
  
"Fine." With that, Heero let go of Duo's braid. It was obvious to the other pilots that Duo and Heero both had feelings more than friendship for each other. Obvious to everyone except Heero and Duo, but that was usually how it was. It could be plain as day to the rest of the world, except to the two who love each other. Love, it was kind of funny that way for Quatre had a huge crush on the HeavyArms pilot, Trowa Barton, but he was afraid of ruining there friendship so he chose to admire him from afar. Quatre finally sat down beside Trowa when he knew Duo wasn't going to make any smart-ass remarks. (This was a Quatre OOC moment.) Wufei sat beside himself.  
  
"So, what's the occasion, guys? This isn't just a social call," commented Duo.  
  
"Yuy found some more information on our mystery attacker."  
  
"What did you discover Heero?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Ya, Heero. What did ya find?" echoed Duo. "Do we know who it is yet?"  
  
"No not yet, but it's something we didn't except to find," said Trowa.  
  
"Someone emailed me the original video tape of a surveillance camera on the base. I hacked into an OZ computer to see if there was any other videotape from the base, but all I found was roadblocks. Apparently someone else got to them first and OZ found out and put their computers on high alert. They've double encrypted their files releasing a virus into the users computer. There's no way I can read their files until I can by pass the encryptions. The file that I was sent it shows a black figure just sitting there and all of a sudden it becomes a black streak across the screen and disappears. I read the OZ reports about the incident and it reports that a small black with a small dot of silver metal was found at the scene. Tests prove that it's gundammian. Our attacker is a pilot of a Gundam."  
  
"What!" exclaimed Duo and Quatre.  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't off of Wing?" asked Duo.  
  
"No it wasn't off of Wing. Wing has no black on it and even if it did, Wing was no where close to the base to be affected by the explosion." answered Heero sounding a little angered by Duo's question.  
  
"So now we find who it was," commented Quatre.  
  
"But how do we do that Q-man?" asked Duo. There was then an unsettling silence as the pilots pondered their next possible move. Finally, Wufei broke the silence.  
  
"All we can possibly do now is wait. We don't know enough about who we're looking for to find them and OZ seems to be all locked up about who gets their information.  We'll just have to wait till who ever it is makes their move." Duo slouched back in his spot.  
  
"I hate playing the waiting game. Waiting game sucks. I know. Let's all play Hungry Hungry Hippos." Heero smack the braided pilot up the side of the dead.  
  
"Baka, you've watched to many of your American cartoons. What else do you do?"  
  
"Bug you."  
  
"Besides that."  
  
"Nothin' else."  
  
"All you do is three things a day. No wonder why you're so stupid."  
  
"Then why do you continue to be my friend?" asked Duo.  
  
"What happened to that mission Relena gave to you two?" asked Heero saving himself for answering Duo's last question. Duo and Quatre almost had forgot that Relena had assigned them to guard over Syira during her stay at Winner Mansion. Just then, the pilots heard a deep sound coming from a room upstairs so the pilots decided to investigate the sound, seeming how they had nothing better to do. They went up the stairs in a single file with Quatre leading them. When they finally reached the top of the stairs, they paused to hear what way the sound was. Quatre was sure that the sound was of one of his bass violins. It was deep, yet played soft enough to almost go unnoticed but it was almost being played in a crying like mood. The violin seemed to be echoing from the study, so Quatre began to move down the hallway quietly with the other pilots following him, and he didn't stop until he came up to the closed door of his study.  
  
"I move that Quatre opens the door," voted Duo quietly.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"It's your house Q." Quatre sighted and put his hand on the doorknob and slowly pulled open the door just a crack could be seen, also big enough for them to see their mystery player's face. It was Syira (who else could it be.) who was playing the bass violin. It was a sad, lonely tune that was telling a life filled with darkness, death, and loneliness. Quatre thought about grabbing his violin from his room but the tune didn't seem like one to be joined.  
  
"Was that who Relena sent you to watch?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you know she could play?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Not a clue," answered Duo.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Syira Tanichie-Doncha, adopted daughter to the late Jennifer and Sidney Doncha, one of the top millionaires of the recently constructed colonies CL 5 in the past ten years," responded Heero.  
  
"I'll bet you anything that'll she'll go back to Tanichie soon," said Duo.  
  
"Why's she here?" asked Trowa.  
  
"She's part, or Jen and Sidney were, of a group of millionaires who wanted to fight to keep peace in space," explained Wufei. "In a couple days is the Peace Ball, a social gathering of those members including specially invited guest like politicians and such who are part of the UESA."  
  
"How long is she here for?" asked Quatre to Duo.  
  
"I'm not sure. Relena didn't really say over the phone," began Duo. "All she said was that we had to watch her till the Peace Ball was over or till her estate was completed. When she'll leave past that, I have no clue." Suddenly, the music stopped. Syira had lifted her bow off the strings to pause.  
  
"I wonder if she knows we're here?" asked Quatre. Then, Syira put the bow back onto the strings of the violin and began to play a different song. It was still a sad tune, but not as dark as the one she played before.  
  
"I wonder why she changed songs?" asked Wufei.  
  
"She knows we're here guys. She heard us," answered Duo in a less then cheery tune of voice they were accustom to hearing him, so they turned around to see what could possibly being troubling their American friend. When they did, they saw his eyes were almost filled to the brim with tears that could have begun to flow at any second.  
  
"Why does it look like you could cry a river filled of tears at any moment Duo?" asked Heero a little concerned.  
  
"Yeah and how do you know she knows that we're here?" added Quatre a little concerned for his braided friend as well.  
  
"You see, that song she's playing now was one that Sister Helen use to sing to help put the young children to sleep. It was my favorite. I haven't heard it since the Church Funeral." he explained still trying to hold back his tears.  
  
"What was that song called Duo?" asked Heero calmly.  
  
"Nearer My God to Thee."  
  
"Why does it not surprise me that it was a Christian hymn," comment Wufei. There was an awkward moment of silence before someone broke to silence.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Trowa.  
  
"How about you guys get away from that god dam door, stop spy on me, which you were doing poorly at, and come in and introduce yourselves before I lose my mind!" shouted Syira. "Do you *know* how annoying it is to have people talking so rudely about you when you're trying to play?" They took the hint that Syira wanted them to come in.  
  
"Man Syira," exclaimed Duo as he walked in. "You were playing wonderfully. Where did ya learn?"  
  
"Thanks Duo," she said as she put Quatre's bass violin away into it's case. "When Jen and Sid adopted me, it was there top priority for their new daughter to be able to play an instrument. Who's your friends?"  
  
"This is Chang Wufei," began Quatre.  
  
"It was a pleasure to hear you play. I'm sorry we had to do it in such a rude manner."  
  
"It's all right. I'm glad that someone enjoys my music."  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
"You have good hearing for a millionaire."  
  
"And this is Trowa Barton."  
  
"I'm pleased to know that someone else can play beside myself and Quatre. Maybe you would like to join us one day." Suddenly, something dawned upon Syira.  
  
"Oh. You three must be the Chinese gardener that needed to talk to Quatre about his mystique cobalt blue musician. I would have used joli regarder2 musician though." she mumbled the last part so that only she could hear it.  
  
"What are you taking about onna?" asked Wufei.  
  
"When Duo called Quatre down he said the Chinese gardener that needed to talk to Quatre about his mystique cobalt blue musicien. You, Wufei, would be the Chinese gardener, Heero would be the mystique cobalt blue part, and Trowa would be the musicien. Only you three could possibly fit the phony description made by Duo trying to make me not suspect something was going on that I wasn't to know about. So, when Quatre left and I had finished unpacking, I went into his study and I saw the bass violin. I haven't played in a couple weeks and I didn't think you'd mind Quatre if I refreshed my memory."  
  
"No trouble at all. I haven't played that bass violin in a while so feel free to play it when ever you wish."  
  
"Also, Miss Doncha," added Heero. "That wasn't a bad job at hearing us from behind the door while you where playing and seeing through one of Duo's bad attempts to pull something over your eyes."  
  
"I'm use to it. And please, just call me Syira. I try to use Doncha only on official business. I mostly use Tanichie now for private, personal matters." They then all sat down as Syira told them how she met Duo and what happened to her after the Maxwell Church Massacre.  
  
"So, you've lived with Silver Wolf ever since they rescued you after the Maxwell Church Massacre and you've been Syira Doncha for eight years?" verified Wufei questionably.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So why are you now *here* besides for the Peace Ball?" asked Heero. Syira was a little taken about from Heero's question, not from the question but the fact that Heero asked the question.  
  
"Heero!" squalled the other pilots. It wasn't the fact that Heero had asked the question, but the fact that he thought that Syira was hiding something from them that angered them a bit.  
  
"No no you guys. It's alright," protected Syira. "I'm not hurt by Heero's question. I was expecting someone to ask it eventually. I do actually have some small matter to attend here, but nothing that would disrupted the peace." Heero stared deep into Syira's eyes looking for any signs of alternate motives, but after a while broke free.  
  
"Hey Syi. Wanna play Maxwell Tag?" asked Duo.  
  
"I don't know Duo. Two people aren't exactly enough or very fun."  
  
"No problem. My *buddies* here will play," he said as he put his arms around Heero's and Wufei's necks. "Come on Wuffie, play a game. You too Heero, be a Pal."  
  
"How do you play Maxwell? I don't wanna play a game that could be degrading on my part," asked Wufei.  
  
"All it is is you guys are it and you have to do is capture Duo and I. Quatre's garden valley would be a good place to play. You give us five minutes to hide then Wufei'll come out, Heero will follow after two minutes, and then finally Quatre and Trowa will come out two minutes after each other. Duo and I'll stay in the garden valley the whole time. That's it," explained Syira. "So how about it Wufei? Wanna play?" Wufei thought about it for a couple seconds.  
  
"It sounds like keep my honor if I play you game." Syira took that as a yes.  
  
"How about the rest of ya?" asked Duo.  
  
"Seeing it is my garden valley, I should play," said Quatre.  
  
"I'll play as well," joined Trowa. They all looked at Heero.  
  
"It looks like I don't have much of a choice. I left my laptop in the jeep outside."  
  
"YEY! Everyone wants to play!" cheered Duo.  
  
"Hey Syira, why is it called Maxwell Tag?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Easy. Complete and total chaos!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Just like Maxwell," commented Wufei. Syira stood up.  
  
"We'd better head off Duo. Time waits for no men or women. Besides, I'm interested in seeing how badly we're going to beat them at Maxwell Tag. I just need to grab something from my room before we head outside." Duo stood up with her.  
  
"Yeah. This'll be an interesting game." The two headed for the door and left the room, but Duo poked his head back in. "Don't leave this room until the five minutes are up. Not earlier." Duo then left the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
        Five minutes later...........  
  
Wufei stepped into the massive garden valley. Quatre's garden valley contained a wide range of flowers, and even a medium sized forest with full- grown trees. Quatre had also planned to put a small pond to be installed, but Wufei didn't know if Quatre had installed it or where he installed it. ~All right Maxwell, where are you ack!~ Wufei's  of thought had come to a complete stop when a stream of water hit him on his face.  
  
"HEY WUFFEY! Come and catch me if you can!" shouted out from what Wufei could tell, a nearby Duo. Suddenly Wufei heard the rustling of leaves heading towards the forest. If Chang Wufei could pick any name that he hated the most to be called, Wuffey was it and Duo knew it.  
  
"I *SHALL* SEEK MY VENGEANCE ON YOU DUO MAXWELL!" Wufei shouted as he ran into the forest.  
  
        Behind a large rose bush not so far away....  
  
"Did ya lose him good Syi?" asked Duo as she crawled back to their hiding spot.  
  
"Yep. Once he heard 'you' heading for the forest, he went crazy!"  
  
"Yah I heard him. Did you set the trap?"  
  
"Just barely in time."  
  
"How'd you get Wufei wet? That couldn't have been a slingshot. It had too good of an accuracy." Syira patted a well-hidden, camouflaged, large barreled water gun.  
  
"A great shot from behind a single tree."  
  
"The leaves?"  
  
"A rolling ball." Syira looked towards the forest. "How long do you think it'll take Wuffie to get lost?"  
  
"Not long, but he'll be lost by the time Heero gets out for sure, who I want to have to pleasure of attacking next. You can have Quatre and Trowa."  
  
"Then we'll show them not to trust the Devil Twins of Maxwell Tag," said Syira evilly.  
  
"Man will they be surprised. I can see it they're vision of you now, the perfect millionaire Syira Tanichie-Doncha. I can't wait to see there face when they see who you really are."  
  
"You'd better get going then because Heero is about to come out in a few minutes."  
  
"See ya Syi then till the end of the game." said Duo as he crawled off to prepare his assault on the Perfect Soldier.  
  
***  
  
 As Heero Yuy stepped into the garden valley, he immediately noticed that it was oddly quiet for a game full of complete and total chaos. He thought that the first thing he'd hear when he came out would be Wufei ranting and raving about honor and justice as he chased Duo around the garden valley, but that could be heard was the sound of birds chirping and birds flying in the sky. ~So, Duo has his plan of attack organized. That makes him more chaotic then ever.~ the silence also didn't explain Wufei ranting and raving that Quatre, Trowa, and himself had heard earlier. "Okay Duo, where are you," he said silently but no sooner had he said that when a water balloon came out of no where and hit him on the back of his head and exploded. He quickly turned around only to see an empty catapult hidden in- between some tulips. Knowing Duo had the advantage, Heero made an unorthodox decision. Heero just stood there. Just staring into nothingness. Listening for any movement, and sound that would give Duo away. Suddenly, Heero heard a small sound. He quickly spun around, grabbed an in-flight water balloon, and through it into a small rosebush.  
  
"'Ey! That's not fair Heero," popped up a wet faced Duo.  
  
"Neither is using water weapons against us without telling us."  
  
"How'd ya know I was here, Mr. smarty pants?"  
  
"It's called listening and looking at your surroundings, Duo. You shouldn't have picked such an obvious place to hide. Even Syira could tell you that."  
  
"So, what are you going to do about ahhhh," Heero quickly pulled out a small water pistol and shot it directly into Duo's mouth.  
  
"Now, tell me anything else you forgot to say earlier!" he commanded.  
  
"You'll have to catch me first." And with that, Duo dashed to his left and headed towards the forest with Heero closing in behind him.  
  
~Took him long enough. ~ Thought Syira, from a rose bush not so far away, as she watched Heero and Duo disappear into the forest. "Now, what to do to Quatre and Trowa."  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"Ahh!" Syira turned around and saw Quatre and Trowa standing behind her.  
  
"Hello Syira," said Quatre.  
  
"Umm hey you guys. Has it really been two minutes already?" she asked nervously.  
  
"We can out late," said Trowa.  
  
"How can we win Syira?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Catch me if you can." Syira grabbed her gun, shot Trowa and Quatre quickly in their face, jumped through the prickly rose bush, and sprinted towards the forest as quickly as she could.  
  
    Knowing that it's be easier to find her on in the forest if she stayed on the path, Syira leaped off the path and continued running, but this time was had to jump over stumps and dead old trees so that Quatre and Trowa would have a harder time finding her. ~Man, Quatre sure did a great job in creating this forest. ~ She thought.  After a few minutes of leaping over stumps and dead old trees, she decided that her pursuers had lost her and that it was safe to begin her hunt on the GW boys. She began to look for the edge of the pathway to see if anyone was nearby. What luck! Quatre was walking down the path alone and he was in range of Syira's water gun. ~Too bad for you, Quatre. If you had Trowa with you, you might actually stand a chance at wining, but then again, that wouldn't be fun for me now would it. ~ She was about to pull the trigger when, someone from behind her had snuck up and rapped his arms around her causing her to drop her gun.  
  
"Hey! Let. Go. Of. Me." she said trying to struggle free of her captor's hold upon her but failed.  
  
"It's alright Quatre. I've got her!" called out Trowa. Quatre joined his tall friend, stood in front of her, and began interrogating her.  
  
"Okay Syira. What is the point of this game?" But before she could reply, Duo came out of nowhere and jumped onto Trowa's back, hugging it as if it was a cuddly teddy bear.  
  
"Okay bud. Let go the lady and no one will get hurt."  
  
"Duo, when have *I* ever been a LADY? How'd you find me and where's Wufei and Heero?"  
  
"Never, but that's beyond the point. Heero, I just managed to loss a while back and Wufei, I have *no clue* where he's at."  
  
"What happens if I chose not to let Syira go?" asked Trowa. "Then what?" As if on cue, Wufei came charging out of no where and tackled Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Syira, and himself to the ground. Duo and Syira quickly crawled out of the dog pile and ran back onto the trail.  
  
"Man, those two *really* do know how to create chaos," commented Quatre as he crawled out of the bottom of the dog pile.  
  
"She's just as bad as that baka Maxwell," added Wufei as he and Trowa got off of each other and stood up. "She tricked us all."  
  
"It's their game," continued Trowa. "They know it better then any of us. They're doing a great job at winning in the chaos department though." After they all brushed themselves off, they headed back onto the chase.  
  
"Man, they're, huff, putting up a, huff, great, huff, fight, huff. Better than, huff, I thought, huff, they would, huff, considering, huff, they don't, huff, know the, huff, rules." commented Syira as her and Duo ran down the path. "Let's, huff, give them, huff, a chance, huff, to catch, huff, up."  
  
"I know, huff. It kills, huff, me to, huff, have to, huff, do this," said Duo jokingly as they stopped. She looked at Duo.  
  
"No it won't." They both said together laughingly  
  
"They are actually putting up a great fight."  
  
"Good thing we're keeping them all in complete chaos, eh Duo?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"DUO MAXWELL, I WILL SEEK MY REVENGE UPON YOU!" yelled Wufei as he approached their position.  
  
"That's our cue to leave, Syi."  
  
"Upward and onward Duo. May they soon feel our wrath." They quickly continued their trek as their pursuers began to close the gap.  
  
"Where did you plant the trap Syi?" he asked after a few minutes had passed.  
  
"Just up here. Follow me so you done set it off Duo." Duo following Syira as she went off to the far side of the path for a couple feet, stood in the middle of the path, and waited for their competitors to arrive.  
  
***  
  
A few minutes later, Trowa and Wufei ran around the corner only to see Duo and Syira just standing in the middle of the path, waiting for them. They stopped to a halt.  
  
"What are you guys doing just standing there?" asked Trowa. "Aren't you suppose to be running from us so we don't capture you?"  
  
"We have decided to stop running," said Syira.  
  
"You guys have put up more of a fight more then what we expected you to," added Duo.  
  
"So if we walk towards you like this," said Trowa as they took two giant steps forward. "You won't run."  
  
"Nope." answered Syira.  
  
"How about if we take another step forward?" tormented Trowa as they took another step forward.  
  
"Nope." answered Duo.  
  
"What about another step?" teased Wufei as they took yet another step forward. CRASH! SPLASH! As Trowa and Wufei step forward, the ground beneath them collapsed, and Trowa and Wufei fell into a pool of water deep enough for them to stand in and the water came up to their shoulders.  
  
"MAXWELL!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah Wuf," said Duo as they looked into the water hole.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CORRUPT A PERSON TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK!"  
  
"The only person who did the corrupting was me corrupting Duo and *I* built the trap by myself. I was already corrupted," stated Syira with a smile on her face.  
  
"So you *knew* about the water hole being here?" asked Trowa.  
  
"I knew you were building a fountain and that you hadn't completed it yet. All I did was cover it so you guys won't see it," said Syira.  
  
"You played right into our flawless trap." mocked Duo.  
  
"If it's so flawless then why aren't Quatre and Heero in here with us Maxwell?" asked Wufei. Duo and Syira took a step back and Heero and Quatre grabbed them.  
  
"Hey! What is it with you people grabbing me from behind." said Syira as she tried to escape Quatre's grip.  
  
"All right you little demons," said Heero. "Tell us now, HOW DO YOU WIN!"  
  
"We can't tell you," said Duo. "We can only show you."  
  
"If you guys can show us *without* letting go, then show us," dealt Quatre.  
  
"Alright then," said Syira with a smirk on her face in an evil tone. "Ready Duo."  
  
"Ready for countdown. I'll start. One." Duo and Syira grabbed their captors by the waist.  
  
"Two." Syira and Duo bent their legs.  
  
"THREE!" SPLASH! Duo and Syira jumped into the water hole taking Heero and Quatre with them.  
  
"TELLS US NOW HOW TO WIN!!!" they shouted at Duo and Syira.  
  
"The purpose of Maxwell Tag is," recited Duo.  
  
"To get everyone completely and totally wet," finished Syira.  
  
"In what ever way possible."  
  
"So how do we get out genesis?" asked Heero.  
  
"You think I haven't already thought of that! I shocked and amazed in how little credit you giving me here." stated Syira. "Duo, can you move over and stand against the wall of the pit so when I come up to you, you can push up against my foot and lift me up to the top."  
  
"What about the rest of us Syira?" asked Duo. "You're not going to leave me behind, are you?"  
  
"Of course not. I just need to get out so I can grab the rope I hide in the trees." Syira walked over to Duo and lifted her foot; Duo grabbed her foot and pushed it up lifted Syira high enough so she could get put of the pit.  
  
"Okay Syira. Go and get the rope so we can get out of here." shouted Duo hoping she could hear him.  
  
"Don't worry Duo. I wouldn't leave you behind. Wufei may kill you." The five wet gw boys waited for a few seconds for Syira to get the rope. Soon, five pieces of blue rope came down the sides of the pit. They all rushed over to the pieces of run and quickly as they possibly could, climbed up the sides. All six of them were completely and utterly soaked to the bones!  
  
"Well, we'd better start heading back to the mansion," suggested Quatre.  
  
"That's not a bad idea, Q-man. Maybe then we can all dry off," added Duo. So they all walked up the path heading out of the forest and back to Quatre's Mansion.  
  
***  
  
Duo and Quatre waved good-bye to Trowa, Wufei and Heero as they drove back to the current safe house because they all had missions that night that they needed to prepare for. As soon as they had drove out of sight, Duo and Quatre went back inside.  
  
"Hey Quatre," called Duo once he and Quatre were back inside. "You don't mind if I stay till Syira leaves, do ya?"  
  
"Not at all, seeing how Relena assigned this to both of us."  
  
"Great! Thanks a lot. I'll call Hilde and just have her sent some of my stuff over."  
  
"You can use the phone in the study."  
  
"Thanks pal." Duo went to the downstairs study while Quatre went up stairs to check up on Syira.  
  
***  
  
Syira was lying on top of her bed reading a book, when a knock came at her door.  
  
"Come in," she answered back still reading her book. The door opened and Quatre walked in. Syira looked up to see who had came in.  
  
"What book are you reading Syira?"  
  
"It's Lord Brocktree by Brian Jacques. It's a really interesting book, even though it was made for younger kids. The plot isn't too simple so it's a nice book to read. Why did ya come in here Quatre?"  
  
"Oh just to check up on you. You didn't get to wet I hope."  
  
"Nope. I've gotten wetter playing Maxwell Tag. I'm just a little worn out, that's all."  
  
"If you want something to eat later, the kitchen's all was open."  
  
"If Duo's here, it better be or he'll be complaining he's hungry every five minutes."  
  
"How true. Umm, see ya later Syira."  
  
"See ya Quatre." Syira went back to reading her book, but Quatre still stood in her room for a few more seconds in thought before leaving.  
  
tbc  
  
1. nani: what  
  
2. joli regarder: nice looking  
  
Please send me your reviews about this chapter!! I'd really appreciate it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Face From The Past   
Chapter Four   
Disclaimers: yeah, I do not own GW. I just have rights to the plot line and the character I create. Do not sue. I don't make money off this. 

Sorry for the long overdue chapter 4. I guess I took a little too long of a break, eh? Well, here we go with the long waited, chapter 4 of A Face From The Past. 

Chapter 4 

Today was the day. Today was the big day of the Peace Ball, a dance for peace supporters together and relax. Every year it was somewhere else, and this year it was on L-4. Syira, Duo, and Quatre were busy preparing for that evening. Duo and Quatre were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Syira to come down. "Come on Syira!" shouted Duo up the staircase. Quatre glared at him.   
"Duo, don't be rude. She's the one who's been invited to go. Not us. Just let her take her time."   
"We have to be at the airport in an hour and it's an hours drive. She's going to be late and we'll look bad."   
"Don't worry. You won't look bad. I'm ready now, Mister Impatient Duo Maxwell." Duo and Quatre looked up and saw Syira standing at the top of the staircase. She was wearing a velvet yellow spaghetti strap formal dress, her hair was down, the first time it was down since she had arrived, and was curled, her shoes were light blue high heels, and over top of her dress was her cape. "So, how do I look?" The two were speechless as she stood there, but it was Quatre who broke the long silence.   
"You llloookkk beautiful, Syiiirrrraaaa." he stuttered out, blushing a bit. All Duo could do was nod in agreement. Syira blushed. She slowly made her way down the stairs, and joined Duo and Quatre at the bottom of the stairs.   
"Ready to go?" she asked. Quatre offered her his arm and escorted her out with Duo beside them to Pagen as he waited outside in the limo. As they got in, Pagen looked back.   
"You wonderful Miss. Doncha." he remarked.   
"Thank you Pagen." And with that, Pagen dropped the trio to the Peace Ball.   
*****   
The Peace Ball was full of people dancing to the music provided by a live orchestra. It wasn't too loud that you couldn't talk to someone or a group of people and it wasn't too soft that you couldn't hear them playing. Quatre and were dancing together in the far corner of the dance floor when she suddenly passed out and fell into Quatre. Luckily, none was paying attention to them, so he carried her over into a storage room. Duo happened to be just looking through the crowd when he saw Quatre dragging her off so her decided to follow them, for something was wrong with Syira. When they finally brought her in, they sat her on the floor. Her eyes seemed blank, and there was on visible signs of life.   
"Syira, wake up." called Duo   
"Yeah Syira wake up," joined in Quatre. "This isn't funny." He gently shock her by her shoulders but nothing seemed to change. He looked at Duo.   
"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Duo shock his head.   
"Sorry Q. I've never seen her do this before. I'm as much in the dark you are." Quatre returned his sight to Syira, and again gently shock her, just a bit longer this time.   
"Syira, wake up! What if someone finds you like this, " he called to her. "They may think we did this, and I'm sure no one will take this very well." Suddenly, she blinked and her eyes were back to normal.   
"Hiya Quatre. What's up? Why are we in here and why am I sitting on the floor?" Duo look looked at her confused.   
"You mean you don't remember what happened to you, Syi?" she shock her head.   
"You passed out," told Quatre. "One minute you were awake, and the next you were out."   
"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, " she stood up and brushed herself off. "Look, I just remembered something I have to do, by myself. So if you don't mind, I'll have to excuse myself." Syira then headed out of the room. Duo and Quatre just stared at each other confused for a few minutes, before Duo headed back into the ballroom while Quatre went to the entrance.   
When Quatre stepped out onto the stairs leading inside, he saw a horrific sight. Moble dolls were back. But as some of them began to move, they suddenly began to explode, almost like they were self detonating, but he could tell they weren't. They were more liking being destroyed, but by who? Suddenly, two moblie suits exploded, causing a strong shock wave to shack some large boulders above him, causing them to fall. Quatre didn't look up until it was too late and saw the falling rocks aiming for his head. The first thing he did was the only thing he could think of, to crouch down to the ground and to cover his head.   
After a few minutes, Quatre noticed that he was surrounded by blackness, and when he looked up, he saw Duo leaning over top of him.   
"You okay, Quatre" he asked. Quatre moved from his crouching position, and sat comfortably on the ground.   
"Yeah. I think so. What happened, Duo?"   
"A big earthquake hit the place. (Author's note: Yeah. I know it's a colony and earthquakes don't happen on colonies, but that's what it felt like to them.) It shock up a lot of people but no one got hurt," Duo explained. Quatre shock his head.   
"That was on earthquake, Duo. Earthquakes don't occur in outer space. It appeared to be moblie dolls self detonating."   
"What? Moblie dolls? What were they doing here? And why were they self-detonating? OZ isn't that dirty, Quatre."   
"I said they appeared to be self detonating, Duo. I didn't say they were. Someone was destroying them."   
"How many dolls did you see?"   
"I saw three or four, but then again, there could have been more."   
"Wow! They sure shock up the place for just a couple dolls." Quatre looked at his braided companion.   
"Duo, how did I survive? The last thing I remember was seeing a couple of boulders aiming for my head." Duo simply looked up and Quatre looked up as well. The blackness that was around the two pilots was a moble suit, but it wasn't one they had seen of. This one was different.   
"Man, that was sure close, eh Duo."   
"Yeah, but didn't you see the suit destroying the dolls, Quatre?"   
"No. All I saw was the dolls exploding. It must have an advanced cloak, like Deathscythe's." An important thought returned to Quatre's mind. "Any signs of Syira yet?"   
"Nope. I wonder where she wondered off to." At that moment, the moblie suit opened up and released it's pilot from the cockpit. The body fell to the ground with a thud. Quatre and Duo raced over to the fallen pilot. The pilot was wearing an old OZ suit and helmet. Quatre gently lifted the head and removed the helmet.   
"Duo. Look!" Underneath the helmet and laying on the hard ground was Syira Doncha, and she didn't seem to be moving. Quatre gently laid her head back on the ground and when he looked at his hand, it was covered in red blood. "Duo, the back of her head is opened up pretty badly. We've got to get her to a hospital." Duo nodded his head, gently picked up her lifeless body and began to head out with Quatre not too far behind. 

tbc 

Wow! That took WAY too long to finish. My goal, to have this story done by mid July, hopefully. That all depends on when I move. Please r & r this chapter and let me know what you think. Thanks!! [Yey!! School's almost out!!!!!!!! :-) ]   



	5. Chapter 5

A Face From The Past   
Chapter 5 

Disclaimers: yeah, I do not own GW. I just have rights to the plot line and the character I create. Do not sue. I don't make money off this. 

Okay, I'm making progess. Dispite the fact that Fanfiction.net is not letting me upload any ficts, I will continue to write. By the looks of things, I'm about half way done, but that could change. I may add/delete chapters. 

Duo and Quatre sat patiently in the waiting room for news on Syira's condition from the doctor. When he came out, Duo stood up.   
"How is she, Doctor Toemoe?" Duo asked in a quiet, caring voice, one that's not used often by the braided pilot. He took a heavy sigh.   
"She'll be alright, but she needs to stay here for awhile. She's lost a good deal of blood and we've discovered some broken ribs and bones, some of which seem to have been there for a couple of months, but not serious. It's amazing that she even surived. Any normal person would have died or be on the brink of death."   
"Well, she's not exactually normal. When can we see her, doc?" he asked concerningly.   
"You can see her now, if you like, but not for very long. She's still very weakened right now. She's in room 108." He pointed at the doors. "Go through these doors, go down the hall, and it's the last door to your left." Quatre stood up and the two pilots headed off to see their injuried friend. 

******** 

Duo quietly knocked on the door and opened it enough to pock his head.   
"Syira," he whispered to the room. "Are you awake?"   
"Yeah," she said in a soft voice. "Come on in." Duo opened the door and entered into the room with Quatre behind him,but stopped after taking a couple steps into the room. Duo walked over to the side of her bed, pulled up a chair, and sat down. Syira was laying down on the bed.   
"How are you feel?" He brushed her bangs off her face.   
"I'm feeling alright. Just a couple bumbs and brushes." She said with a weak smile. Quatre just stood there, showing no emotion, and looked at Syira.   
"Duo."   
"Yeah, Syi."   
"Can you please step out for a sec?" Duo looked at her couriously.   
"What's up?"   
"I just need to talk to Quatre for a sec." Duo started at Syira for a second.   
"Alright, Syira," he said reluctantly. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm trusting you." He headed for the door, and turned around with a grin. "Just don't do anything that I'd do." Syira smiled as Duo headed outside. The room was silent, even with the closing of the door.   
"Well," said Quatre after a few minutes of silence. "Why?"   
"Why what?"   
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THE DOLLS!" Quatre yelled angrly. "We could have DONE something. We could have brought our gundams!"   
"And what good what have that done? None of your gundams are close enough to have made in time to do anything. If you had sent in your gundams, they could have done some REAL damage and thousands of people would have died instead of me being the only one hurt. If I had said something, panic would have ensued. Peace has only been around for such a small time. I knew about the dolls, and I had a mobile that was close enough to destory them with no civilian casualities. I took the chances going into that battle, Quatre. Lying here in bed is just a small price to pay for saving those lives." She turned her head to face Quatre. "Including you life, Quatre."   
"Then WHY WERE YOU SO CARELESS!"   
"It was an accident. The force of the rubble hitting Fieldhove's back travelled into the cockpit, causing the equipment to hit my head. I managed to stay awake for awhile, but I could fell my body beginning to shut down. Just as I was about to black out, Fieldhove opened the cockpit door, and let me out. If she hadn't done that, I'd be dead by now."   
"WHY DIDN'T YOU.."   
"WHY DIDN'T I WHAT QUATRE," Syira interrupted. "WHY DIDN'T I WHAT?!"   
"Say that you were a mobile suit pilot," he replied, as if taken back but Syira's outbrust.   
"So what? I can pilot a mobile suit. BIG DEAL! It comes with the territory of being a rebel fighter, Quatre. I'm a rebel fighter and a rebel fighter needs to know how to fight."   
"Why?! Peace has finally be achieved, Syira!"   
"Not everywhere! Someplaces are still in war. These battles just aren't important enough to make the ESU's table."   
"So, was coming to the ball was just a cover up?"   
"NO!" Syira shouted, with even more rage then before in her voice. Quatre was shackened up by this. "I didn't know about the dolls until I got here. Remember when I passed out? My mind is linked to Fieldhove's sensors and they alert me of anything that's approaching the area. The trip was suppose to be a vaction away from the war, and so I could spend some time with Duo. He's my only family left, Quatre. I couldn't bare lossing him as well."   
"Why? Because your consense would eat away at you!" Quatre said with hatred.   
"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO UNREASONIBLE, QUATRE!" she yelled. "Ever since I asked Duo to leave, you've been critizing every step, move and reason I've made surrounding this. No, I wouldn't miss Duo beucase of my consense. I'd miss him because I love him. He's my brother and he's all I have left. Are you angry at me because I didn't tell you about me being able to pilot a mobile suit?"   
"YES!" he yelled. There was an uneasy silence between the two, but soon Syira broke the silence.   
"I don't blame you." Quatre looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "I'd be mad too if the rules were switched, but all I'm asking of you is forgiveness, Quatre. There's nothing else left to hide about myself."   
"Are you done."   
"Huh?"   
"Are you done lieing? I can tell that there's still more about you to know, Syira. There's still more that you haven't told, things that Duo doesn't even know."   
"Do I have your forgiveness?"   
"Don't change the topic, Syira."   
"You changed the topic. Not me. Well? Do I?" Quatre took a deep breath.   
"For not telling us about Fieldhove and the dolls, yes, but not about lieing about yourself.There's more about you that you haven't told us about, stuff that even Duo doesn't even know about."   
"When will you forgive me?" Syira looksto the ceiling.   
"When you tell everyone, including Duo, what you've left out about yourself." Quatre turned and headed towards the door.   
"Quatre." He stopped.   
"Yes?"   
"Can you send Duo back in?"   
"Sure." Quatre walked out of the room and Duo soon comes back in. He pulled a chair up beside Syira's bed and sat down.   
"Are you okay? I couldhear the yelling from outside." He chuckled. "That's a first."   
"What's a first?"   
"That either one of you yelled. Quatre's usually a quiet person." Syira smiled.   
"I'm alright. A bit banged up, but I'll be alright. Quatre, on the other hand, isn't."   
"Why?" Syira took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling once again.   
"I think it's because when he first meet me, he saw me as a gentle soul kind of person, someone who didn't pilot a mobile suit, let alone destory a couple of Mobile Dolls. Now, he's seen me as someone else."   
"He'll be fine, Syi," reassured Duo. "I'm sure of it." Syira looked at Duo and smiled.   
"And what about you?"   
"What about me?"   
"How are you handling it?" Duo smiled back.   
"To tell you the truth, Syi, when I saw you at the airport, some how I could sense that you were a mobile suit pilot." He lended over a bit and brushed away her bangs.   
"I thought so."   
"Then why'd you ask?" he asked with a devilish grin.   
"Just making sure." She breathed a deep sigh, not from the yelling at Quatre, but just from being tired.   
"You look tired, Syi. I'd better go." Duo stood up, but Syira grabbed his hand.   
"Promise me you'll come back tomorrow, Duo," she pleaded. Duo smiled at her.   
"I promise, although, I can't say the same for Quatre."   
"That's okay. Right now, all I want to do is to spend some time with my big brother."   
"And I want to spend time with my little sister and figure out what kind of trouble she's gotten into since I saw her last," Duo teased her with a grin on his face. He then brushed away her nabgs, bent overm and gently kissed her forehead. "Night sis. Rest well."   
"Good night brother." Duo stood up and left Syira to her sleep. 

******** 

"I'm back, Syira!" Duo announced a couple days later as he entered her hospital bedroom.   
"Hey Duo." Syira sat up in her bed.   
"How have you been doing the past couple days? Have you slept well? Are they treating you alright, Syira?" Syira smiled.   
"I'm fine, Duo. No need to worry over me like a mother hen. I'm actually getting better now."   
"I know, Syi, but I just had to make sure. Hey, I bought the others to se ya."   
"Let them in Duo." With that being said, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero joined Duo in Syira's room.   
"Nice work against the mobile dolls," Heero commented.   
"Hm thanks. It wasn't all that hard really." She looked at Duo. "Where's Quatre?"   
"Umm.. busy," lied Duo.   
"Still mad at me?"   
"I guess, but I don't really see why. I mean, its not like you killed anyone. You actually saved a lot of lives, including his."   
"Because," stated Trowa. "He saw her as a gentle person, one who wouldn't be a mobile suit pilot, but when he saw her covered in her own blood, he was soo shocked at the truth, he's become angry."   
"He's right Duo," agreed Syira. There was a long pause of uneasy silence before Heero spoke.   
"How did you know about the mobile dolls so quickly?" he asked.   
"I guess you can say I can sense what appears on Fieldhove's radar, even if I'm a great distance away. When an enemy mobile suit appears on Fieldhove's rader, I can actually see where it is on the rader, as if I was in the cockpit. Then, Moonlight cloaks itself and flies to the area and waits till I arrive. While I 'see' Fieldhove's rader, I pass out suddenly for a few moments," she explained.   
"So, that's why you passed out at the party, Syi," remarked Duo, as he stood with his arms behind his back. Syira eyed her braided friend couriously.   
"What are you trying to hide behind your back, Duo?" she asked.   
"Oh nothing. Just a bouche of flowers for my favorite sister," he said as he pulled out a full bouche of fully bloomed, and multicolored roses resting in a crystal vase with water. She smiled.   
"Duo, I'm your only sister."   
"All the more reason that your my favorite."   
"They're beautiful. I'll put 'em on the side table beside my bed," she said, reaching for the vase, but Duo shacked his head.   
"Sorry, Syi, but I can't let you do that," he reminded. "Remember that damaged arm you've got? The weight of the vase could make it worse and I don't want to take the chance."   
"Come on Duo. I promise I'll be careful," she begged.   
"I'm not saying that I don't think you'll be careful. I just want that arm of yours to heal properly, Sis."   
"Don't worry, Bro. I'll survive."   
"Nope. I'll put them on the table for you. Just to make sure." Duo walked over to the table and carefully placed the vase down. "There we go. Now, you can always look at them."   
"Thanks Duo."   
"No problem."   
"How many mobile dolls were there, Syira?" inquired Wufei.   
"Why does it matter?" she replied.   
"I just want to make sure that we know all the facts to this."   
"Or do you want to make sure Syira's not lieing to you?" Trowa remarked, but Wufei ignored him.   
"Are you saying that Syira is a lier, Wuffie?"   
"No, I just want to know the facts of the story for myself, and for the last time, it's WUFEI!"   
"Don't worry about it, Duo. I don't mind answering him," said Syira. She turned her gaze upon Wufei. "There were ten mobile dolls. It wasn't even a warm-up for me."   
"Then why did they explode so violently?" Heero asked. "They shouldn't have done that."   
"That was because they were equpped with explosives. Silver Wolf had it's suspesions that a few remaining mobile dolls were left and that they were to be used to kill the peace supporters in one swift blow. Fortunitly, their mission failed and now they have no mobile dolls."   
"I think it's time to leave and let Syira get some more rest," suggested Trowa.   
"Unless you have anymore questions for her Wufie?" asked Duo.   
"No, I have no questions for her, for the time being."   
"Good. Let's get going then."   
"Cya round Duo," said Syira as the four gundam pilots left her room. 

tbc   
Yey!!!! I'm done yet another chapter! I'm trying to finish this fic before I have to move, but I don't know. I not be able to. Oh well. I hope your enjoying the fict. Any questions/comments/remarks?? E-mail me! I'd love to hear from ya! Cya! 


	6. Chapter 6

A Face From The Past  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimers: yeah, I do not own GW. I just have rights to the plot line and the character I create. Do not sue. I don't make money off this.   
  
Archieved  
http://www.geocities.com/midori_yuy/tempindex.html  
Wanna archieve my fic? Just e-mail me at vulpix_65@hotmail.com  
  
The following chapter is full of SAP. Sap sap and more sap. R/R please! Even just to say that you read it or even grammer corrections! I'm not the world's best speller. I admit that! I just like seeing that people are reviewing my fic.  
  
It'd been a week since the attack on the Peace Ball, and Syira was recovering fast. After Duo and the others last visited her, she had recovered enough strength to walk, but only for a short period of time and then she would grow tired. Syira wanted to be able to walk for longer periods of time when Duo came to visit her next, but the hospital staff didn't want her to push herself too hard and end up hurting herself again. She also hadn't seen Quatre since their heated arguement. Syira was about to get out of bed one day, when Duo knocked on the door and came in pushing an empty wheelchair infront of him.  
"Hey Syi! Waz up?" She smiled at him.  
"Hi Duo. Nothing much. Just trying to get my strength back."  
"You sure look better since last I saw ya, but then again, you always look good." Syira blushed slightly.  
"Thanks. What's up with the wheelchair, bro?" Duo gave her his patented mischievous grin.  
"Oh, nothing. Just a part of a little surprise for ya."  
"Oh! A surprise for me?! Due tell what it is, Duo."  
"Why would I tell you what the surprise when you're not suppose to know what it even is?"  
"Can't you tell me *anything* about the surprise, Duo?" she pleaded.  
"Just that you need to get dressed. And don't worry about the doc. I already talked to him about it, and he's allowing you to come with me. He thinks it'd help you in your recovery."  
"Alright Duo, but I'm trusting you on this."  
"When have I ever let you down?"  
"Shall I start with the begining and work our way up the list?" Duo let out a small laugh, walked out of Syira's room and closed the door, allowing her to get dressed in privacy. Syira promptly got out of bed, walked over to her suitcase that was sent over from Quatre's place while she was asleep, opened it, grabbed some socks, a pair of jeans, and an orange spagetti strap t-shirt, put them on, and opened the door, allowing Duo to come back in. [Author Note: She's already wearing underware and a bra] "Okay, I'm ready to go," she annouced.  
"Good. Now, sit down in the wheelchair, and I'll take you to the surprise."  
"Duo, I don't need a wheelchair. I'm al," Syira feel over onto the doorway. "Right."  
"Sure Syira, and I'm the Pope. You'll only need to be in the chair for a bit, and the pain should be gone by then," Duo explained to her, and then smiled. "Hey, think of it this way. You can sit and relax while saving your strength and not be bored to hell." Syira gave a smile of amusement back.  
"Alright Duo. You win. Just help me walk over to the chair." Duo walked over to Syira's side, put his arm under Syira's shoulder and she put her arm on top of his shoulder, helped Syira walk a couple feet over to the wheelchair, and helped her down to her chair. Duo moved behind the wheelchair.   
"Now, my little pretty," he teased. "I'm going to take this blind fold and cover your eyes, so you can't see where we're going. After which, we'll be off." Syira soon saw the black blind fold infront of her and covering her eyes, blocking any light from coming in. She soon felt the wheelchair moving forward, and with that, she was leaving the hospital to see Duo's surprise for her.  
******  
  
"Come on Duo! It seems like I've been siting in this chair for hours, and I think my legs have fallen asleep," she whinned. "Are we there yet?"  
"Almost. I had to take the long way to get to the spot. You know, a couple loops around the block. Those kind of things."  
"WHAT?! What the heck did you do that for!"  
"To confuse you of course. If I hadn't, we would have been there in 15 minutes, and you would have a clue as to where you are, but now, you have no clue. Besides, everything wouldn't have been ready if we did," Duo confessed. Syira let out a heavy sigh and listened to her surroundings.   
"It sounds so peaceful, Duo. "  
"It should sound that way. Alright, we're here." Duo stopped the wheelchair, but remained behind her.  
"Can you please remove the blind fold now, or do I have to do it for myself?" she asked.  
"All in good time, my dear Syira. You're not ready to see what's awaiting for you." All of a sudden, Duo lifted Syira up and out of the wheelchair, and on to a soft surface. To Syira, it felt like a blanket on top of grass.  
"Thanks for the warning, Duo."  
"No problem." Syira heard Duo move a couple things around. "Alright. *Now* you can remove your blindfold." Syira pulled down the blindfold, allowing the light to enter her eyes.  
"DUO! You remembered!"  
"Of course I did. How could I forget my little sister's b-day, especially when it's her sixteenth birthday. Happy birthday, Syira." There was an assortment of food over the blanket from finger foods to full fledged meals. There was even a cake covered in white frosting with the words 'Happy 16th Birthday, Syira' written in blue icing. At the other end of the blanket was a small pile of presents wrapped in Elmo wrapping paper. [ Eeee!! ELMO!!! =) I love Elmo. I even have a 2 1/2 foot tall Elmo. ]  
"I can't believe you remembered, Duo." Duo blashed and laughed nerviously.  
"Well... I could always remember your birthday, and I thought you may want to have a little picnic to celebrate it. I know it's nothing special, but a sixteenth birthday isn't something that should just be forgotten."  
"Aw thanks Duo." Syira leaned forward and gave Duo a big hug. "I really appricate this."  
"It was really no problem, sis." Syira let go of Duo and sat down. "Now, lets *eat*!"  
"Yeah! I'm starving! Hospital food is no better then airplane food." [ Okay, my mom works at a hospital and the food there isn't bad as airliner food. I'm not saying hospitals serve crappy food. Just this one! ] If you were to watch them eat, you'd never be able to tell the difference between the two. They both ate like they had never seen that much food. There was enough food there to last 6 people an hour and a half, but Syira and Duo ate it all in 30 minutes.  
"Okay. Next, present opening," Duo annouced once the food was eaten.  
"Yay!!" Syira cheered. She dusted the crumbs off of her, and readjusted her seat.  
"Okay. Let's see. Hmmmmm... What to start with? The big present or a small one?" Duo thought aloud, as if almost to tease Syira. He paused for a minute to think. "The big one!"  
"Yes!" Duo got up, grabbed the biggest present from the pile, brought it back to Syira, and dropped it into her lap. "Uff! Heavy enough, Duo?"  
"Hey, it's your present. Just open it will ya."  
Syira ripped the wrapping paper off the box like a mad dog, and opened it to find.....another wrapped box. So she took that one out of the box, and took off the wrapping paper of that one too. And another wrapped box was inside. Syira opened several wrapped boxes, each one getting smaller and smaller, until Syira found a box with a folded piece of paper. She picked the piece of paper and opened it.  
You see before you many gifts, but only this one has a gift inside. This is one is also the box out of the whole pile, but it contains a special gift. This gift maybe in a small box, but it'll filled with love. Happy sweet sixteen, sis.  
Love always,  
Your brother Duo  
Syira looked at Duo with a confused look on her face as she finished reading the card.  
"Open the box and you'll understand. Don't worry, it's not another box with a box in it," reushered Duo. So, Syira picked up the final box, slowly unwrapped it, and opened it. Inside was a gold heart locket nicklace, and when she opened it, there was a picture of her and Duo when they were little. It was a couple of months before the attack on the chruch and they were sliding down the slide.  
"Oh Duo." Syira gave Duo another hug. "It's beautiful. It's the best gift anyone could ask for. Where did you find it." She began to cry tears of joy. Duo smiled at her.   
"Oh, I have my ways." He hugged her back and the hug lasted a couple minutes before letting go.  
"Man, what a mess *sniff*," said Syira as she whipped the tears off her face. "It looks like one of your messes. We'd better clean it up before it attracts rats."  
"Hey! I resent that remark! None of my messes attract rats. Besides, you helped make this mess too so it's just as much as your mess as it is mine," remarked Duo.  
"Fine, it's *our* mess. Let's just clean it up." So the two began to clean up the wrapping paper, the boxes, the food, and their dishes.  
"What a mess! It looks liuke a hurricane struck here twice." The two turned around and saw Trowa, Wufei, and Heero.  
"Of course a hurricane came through here, Barton," said Wufei. "It's name is Duo Maxwell."  
"Hey! This was a celebrationial mess," commented Duo, with pride.  
"For what?" asked Heero.  
"It's Syi's sixteenth birthday today."  
"Cragradulations, Syira," said Trowa. Wufei and Heero just nodded in agreement.  
"Thanks guys," thanked Syira.  
"Where'd you get the necklace?" asked Trowa.  
"Duo gave it to me, and inside there's a pictue of when we were little."  
"Hey, guys. Where's Q?" asked Duo.  
"We don't know," said Heero. "We haven't seen him and he has been reachible."  
"I wonder where he's at?" pondered Duo. "He normally doesn't do this."  
"Maybe he needs some space?" thought Wufei outloud.  
"Duo, you should go look for him with your friends. I'll stay here and clean up, and afterwhich, I'll head back to the hospital," offered Syira.  
"You really think so? Are you sure you'll be ok?"  
"I'll be fine, Duo."  
"Trowa and Wufei can go with Duo, and I'll stay and help Syira clean up this disaster," offered Heero.  
"Celebrationial mess, not a disaster," reminded Heero.  
"What ever."  
"Alright then. Let's go and find Quatre!" Duo charged off with Trowa and Wufei behind him. Heero glared at Syira for a few minutes before saying anything.  
"So, that was you?" he asked  
"Yup. Let's just get this mess cleaned up."  
"Right." And the two began their silent cleanup.  
******  
  
"Any signs of Quatre?" asked Syira when the others had returned to the hospital. Syira was sitting on the edge of her bed.  
"Not a speck," sighed Duo.  
"It's like he's not even here," added Trowa.  
"This isn't like Quatre to disappear with a word," commented Duo.   
"Yeah. I know. This isn't like him at all," remarked Trowa.  
"But let's remember," added Wufei. "Quatre's quiet capible of taking care of himself. After all, he is a gundam pilot."  
"Wufei's right," agreed Heero. "Quatre will be fine."  
"Yeah, but from how long?" asked Duo.  
"Look, maybe all he needs right now is some time alone," suggested Syira. "Maybe you should just wait for a bit to see if he pops up again." Duo sighs.  
"Maybe your right Syi. I mean, we shouldn't always worry when Quatre goes off for a bit."  
"Quatre will be fine. He'll show himself again," agreed Trowa. The four gundam pilots began to head out when Duo stopped.  
"Will you be okay, sis?" She smiled.  
"Yeah. I'll just stare off into space and entertain myself." Duo began to head out. "Oh, by the way, thanks for the picnic Duo." He smiled lovely at her.  
"Hey, it was no biggie. I had to do something for your birthday." And with that being said, Duo left. Syira soon got off the bed and walked over to the window, opened it, looked at the tall trees that were close to her window, went back to her bed, and layed on top of the sheets. It was quiet for a moment  
"How did you know is was watching you?" It was Quatre's voice.  
"I heard you in the park. I just assumed you would follow me back to the hospital," she said with her eyes remaining closed.  
"Then why didn't you tell the others if you know?"  
"If I did that, they'd ask you a bunch of questions and keep you on leash and chain. They really do care about you. Why were you following and watching me, Quatre?" He thought for a moment.  
"To see if you're really who you seem to be."  
"Who do I seem to be?"  
"A gentle souled person who wished for a lasting peace."  
"And am I that person, Quatre?"   
"Yes, but you seem to have been hit with heavy disasters in your life, and sometimes that gentle souled person has been put aside in order to survive."  
"And does that make me a bad person?"  
"No."  
"How long have you been watching me?"  
"Since the last time we were in the same room together."  
"What else did you learn about me?"  
"That I know what Heero knows you, Syira." She opened her eyes.  
"The others will find out when the time is right."  
"Then I won't tell them."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"Anything else, Quatre?"  
"Yeah." He closed the window, walked over to Syira's bed, bent over, and gently kissed her lips. "Happy birthday, Syira," he whispered to her. Quatre then left the room, leaving a smile on her face.  
  
tbc  
Well, I've finished the task of unpacking, my new computer is up, got the internet working *well, kinda. Explorer has decided not to work right now*, and I'm getting use to my new house. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! I would like to know that people are reading my stuff. 


	7. Chapter 7

A Face From The Past  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimers: yeah, I do not own GW. I just have rights to the plot line and the character I create. Do not sue me please. I don't make money off this. I'm just a simple Canadian.  
  
Well, I'm trying finish this ASAP, so I'm doing the typing on the old computer so I can upload them from the new one. Please review my story. I love getting reviews.  
  
Archived  
http://www.geocities.com/midori_yuy/tempindex.html  
http://members.xoom.virgilio.it/killer_ayu/  
  
Wanna archive my fic? Just e-mail me at kelchickfrommr@hotmail.com   
  
  
"So, you got an invitation too," said Heero as that HeavyArms pilot Trowa sat down beside him. A couple of days ago, he had gotten an invitation inviting him to the Doncha Estate for a four day retreat. 'Just bring some warm cloths' it said and to be at Gate 6b that day. No one had seen or heard a word from Quatre still, but they still wanted to give him some more time before going out and searching for him, however, they began to think that it maybe time to go search for him. The two pilots sat silently, waiting for their plane to be called, until Trowa spoke.  
"How much you want to bet that the others got an invitation to this four day retreat?" Heero didn't have a chance to answer, if he was even going to answer, because another voice quickly spoke.  
"Hey guys! Long time no see," greeted Duo. "Looks like someone wants us to have a break."  
"If someone wanted to give us a break, Maxwell, they wouldn't have asked you to come along," Wufei commented. "That way we would have gotten a break from your non-stop commentary and complaining."  
"Wuffie, I didn't know you cared."  
"I don't and for the last time, it's WUFEI! NOT WUFFEI!"  
"Come on you two. Can't you behave yourselves even at an airport?" The four pilots look around and saw their missing comrade, Quatre.  
"Hey Quatre! Where have you been?" asked Duo.  
"We were concerned about your safety," said Wufei.  
"I think what he really means to say is," translated Duo.  
"Is that we missed you," finished Trowa.  
"It seems that we've all been asked to come to this retreat," commented Heero. They all nodded in agreement.  
"It wouldn't surprise me if this mysterious person was Duo's weak onna friend."  
"Hey! Syi's not weak! She can pilot just as well as either one of us and she can take a good beating. It takes a lot to get her down," defended Duo.  
"Besides, we're all fighting for the same goal," added Trowa.  
"Peace," whispered Quatre. Everyone was silent for a moment. "Besides, it is Syira who's inviting us."  
"What makes you say that, Quatre?" asked Wufei.  
"Because, when Miss Relena asked me and Duo to pick her up from the airport, she said it was a Miss Syira Doncha who were to pick up. The invitation says we're to be taken to Doncha Estates, and I do not believe she has any living family who knows about us and would invite us." Before anyone else could say another word, a tall man dressed in black walked up to them. He was peach skinned with black hair and hazel eyes. He wore a serious like face.  
"Are you the ones that Miss Doncha invited to her estate?" he asked flatly.  
"Yes," replied Heero.  
"Who wants to know?" asked Duo.  
"Just pick up your suitcases and follow me please sir," the man said, as if he didn't hear Duo's question. "I'll take you to the jet now." The five boys picked up their belongings and followed him to the jet waiting to take them to the Estate.  
******  
  
It'd had been a couple of hours since the jet had taken off for the Estate, and there wasn't much to do on the jet. The windows had been blocked off, apparently so that the location of the Estate would remain a secret until arrival. Heero took the time to work on some mission reports, Wufei found an interesting book to read, Duo managed to discover that the jet had a in flight movie and watched that with the headphones, and Trowa and Quatre took the time to rest and remained silent. Trowa wanted to know where the young gundam pilot had been and what he was doing, so he finally got the courage to ask confront him on the matter. He got up walked up and over to the isle where Quatre was sitting and sat down in a chair beside him.  
"Quatre, I was wondering, where did you go for the past couple of days? Duo would have sent a search party for you soon if you hadn't shown up."  
"I was here and there. No where dangerous and where I could be captured by OZ soldiers."   
"What were you doing 'here and there'?"  
"Stuff. Look Trowa, I'm fine. I wasn't hurt or injured. I really don't see why you want to where and what I've been up to." Quatre turned his head and stared at the covered window. Trowa sighed. He obviously wasn't going to find out so he walked back over to his seat.  
********  
  
It'd been a couple more hours of silence before another voice was heard again, and when was heard, it'd been the voice of the man they had meet at the airport, or to Duo, Maxx.  
"We will be arriving at Doncha Estate shortly, so please gather your things, and please return to your seat," he said.  
"Man, it's about time," moaned Duo as he began to get his things."I was about to go insane. There wasn't any good videos left."  
"Maxwell, I thought you said you found a large collection of Thunderbirds?" asked Wufei.  
"My point exactly. No good videos. Thunderbirds is the demon show!" [AN: Sorry. Personal opinion. Don't send me hate mail about this!] The others just sighed as they began to gather their things and shortly sat back in their seats, waiting for the jet to land.   
After a few minutes, the jet had landed and the five gundam pilots made their way off the jet, carry their belongings with them. When they first got off the plane, they saw that the entire area was covered in snow. They had been take to a winter wonderland estate!  
"So, how do you like the place?" asked Syira as the boys got off the jet.  
"It's amazing Syi!" said Duo in awe and amazement.  
"You own this?" asked Quatre.  
"Yeah. Everything from the mountain side to the jet. We're completely isolated from the world. My house has its own power supply, and if the power does go out, I have a wood fireplace," she explained.  
"What was your reason for inviting us to this place?" asked Heero.  
"A break from the battle between what we see as good and evil. That's all. Four days and three nights when you can be teenagers again. Now, if you don't have anymore questions, I'll show you the house, and I'll take you straight to your favorite room, Duo."  
"And what room would that be?"  
"The kitchen, Duo," said Quatre.  
"Quatre, that was cruel and mean."  
"It's the truth Maxwell and you know it. So shut up and let's go inside," proclaimed Wufei. Duo just gave him a 'watch your back' look and they headed towards the house.  
*****  
As the gang entered the house, it could have been Quatre's house. The lobby was a bit smaller then Quatre's but the rest of the house was huge! First floor. There was the spacious living room with comfortable furniture and a state of the art entertainment system. The room itself was a pale colour, yet cozy and the floor was a bit darker then the walls, but it was soft and comfortable enough to sit on. The kitchen looked like it was for a fancy restaurant, both in size and in appliances. The counter tops were big enough for ten people to put butter on their toast at the same time and there'd still be enough room for more people. The refrigerator was enormous and could hold enough food for them, without Duo of course, to last for months and months before running out of food. The stove and microwave were clean and working, unlike some safe houses they'd stayed at. Attach to the kitchen was a medium sized wood deck with six chairs and a hot tub. Here you could, from what Syira told them, look and watch stars on a clear night. The bathroom was like any bathroom, just a bit biggier, and more expensive looking. There was even a fencing room, with padded walls, a soft floor, and a locker with swords and padding for four people. The fencing room door was at the far right side of the room, while the kitchean was to the far left side of the room. The living room was to the right of the lobby when they entered, and the bathroom was inbetween the kitchen and the staircase.   
Up the staircase was a long hallway with 3 bedroom doors on each side of the wall. Each room had a double bed, a closet, a lamp, a desk, a clock, a bathroom, and a small porch. Also, you could enter into a neighbouring room, not just through the hallway, but through a door on the side of the wall, so the person in the middle could so to either room beside them, while the other rooms could only enter the middle room, however you could lock your doors if you didn't want one to entering. The order of who was sleeping in which room went like this:  
____  
Heero ] [ Wufei  
Duo ] [ Trowa  
Syira ] [ Quatre  
[AN: Hey, like my little drawing? It was the easiest way to explain who was sleeping where. Besides, diagrams are usually easier to understand. Look at my house description! I didn't think it'd be that long. Wow!]  
Once the rooms were established, everyone went to the kitchean to grab some food, but Syira went out to get some firewood incase of a power outage. However, Duo had caught her trying to get out and he didn't want her going out by herself into the snow covered forest by herself, so he managed to get Quatre to go with her. Trowa didn't like it that either one of them were going out, seeing how it was already starting to become dark, but he knew that it'd be safe with the two of them going out together so the two headed out. Syira grabbed her coat and they went off in search of firewood, however, within a couple minutes, a heavy snow storm hit the area and they soon could see very little infront of them. They were able to stagger through the storm long enough to find a large enough cave for the two of them to hide from the howling snow. There was a large pile of dried pieces of kindling, so Syira made a small fire with some matches in her pocket, and gathered around it when it was finally lit.  
"It looks like we're going to be stuck out here all night, judging by the storm," she remarked as she looked out at the storm. The wind was blowing the snow hard and the snow was falling fast, covering any trails leading them back to the house.  
"Yyyeeeaaahhh," agreed a shivering Quatre. She looked at Quatre as he shivered, so she walked over to him and handed him her coat.  
"Here. Use my coat."  
"Bbbuutt it's freezzzinggg Syyyii. Woonn't you ggeet ccoolldd?" Syira shock her head.  
"I'm use to the cold, so I don't notice it as much as you do. I can go without a coat til we get back. Take it Quatre. You need it more then me. I can handle the cold." Quatre looked at Syira for a moment before taking the coat and putting it on.  
"Tthhaannks." Quatre found a dry place close to the fire, laid down, closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep.  
******  
When Quatre woke up, he looked outside and saw that the storm was still blowing hard, and that the fire had long gone out. He looked around the cave and saw Syira curled up up near to the other side of the cave, and deep asleep. He walked over to her, kneeled, placed the back of his hand against her cheek, and quickly pulled it out. Syira felt like an ice berg! He laid down beside her, wrapped her in the coat, pulled himself close to her, and wrapped his arms around her. It took him awhile before he eventually fell asleep.  
  
tbc 


	8. Chapter 8

A Face From The Past  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimers: yeah, I do not own GW. I just have rights to the plot line and the character I create. Do not sue me please. I don't make money off this. I'm just a simple Canadian.  
  
I'm getting there slowly. Right now... life could be better. Let's just say that. Moving from the town I was born in, raised in, and moved the summer before my grad year isn't exactually something that sets in easily. Please review my fic. It tells me that people are reading my story.   
  
Archived  
http://members.xoom.virgilio.it/killer_ayu/  
http://www.geocities.com/midori_yuy/tempindex.html  
Wanna archive my fic? Just e-mail me at kelchickfrommr@hotmail.com   
  
  
When Syira woke up, felt that she had warmed up a great deal from when she feel asleep. As she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at a sleeping Quatre. She slowly pulled an arm out and felt Quatre's arm. His body felt like ice! She had to wake him up so that he wouldn't freeze to death. The fire was out and there wasn't anything dry to lit a new one. Searching for firewood would take to much time and time was something that she didn't have a lot of time. She lifted Quatre's chin with her free hand and kissed his lips gently. She paused for a moment, waiting to see if he'd wake up, but he remained motionless. So she kissed his lips again, again, and again. Still nothing, but suddenly, without opening his eyes, he pulled her in and began to kiss back. A kiss, that seemed to last for several minutes. When Syira finally broke the kiss, she smiled at him.   
"Why did you give me my coat back? I'm use to the cold. You're not," she whispered.  
"You were freezing cold."  
"And you're not? You must be the least bit cold." Quatre smiled.  
"A bit, but I'll be fine." She raised her hand and felt his cheek.  
"You're still freezing cold, Quatre. We have to get back to the house."  
"Is the storm gone?" Syira looked over at the exit and looked back at Quatre.  
"Yeah, but it's nightfall. If we head back now, the others will probably be fast asleep. We'll have to be very quite if so that we don't wake the others. They'd probably freak if they knew what happen." Syira smiled.  
"And what *did* happen Quatre?" she asked, almost teasingly. Quatre smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead.  
"We survived a snow storm," he said softly. Syira slowly and reluctantly unravelled herself from Quatre, and they got up and left the cave.  
  
***  
The moon was full and hanging in the middle of the sky with the stars twinkling bright around it, and the snow was almost glowing. The forest was calm and quiet, except for the sound of Quatre and Syira walking through the snow covered forest. They travelled through the forest for a couple of hours before reaching the house. As they headed towards the house, Quatre noticed that as he looked behind him, Syira was slowly down. Quatre thought about asking Syira if anything was wrong, but he thought that she was just admiring her surroundings. They were only a about a 100 feet from the house, Quatre heard a strange sound from behind and when he turned around to see what it was, he saw Syira laying flat down in the snow, and she showed no signs of trying to get up.  
"Syira!" he shouted as he ran up to her lifeless body. He bent over, gently pulled Syira's body over his shoulder, and stood up, carrying her over his back. Her eyes were closed, her body was cold, and she did seem to be breathing. He began his journey towards the house. When they finally got inside, he continued to carry Syira up the stairs, down the hallway, and into her room. He gently laid Syira on top of her bed, and sat beside her. Syira soon let out a small moan.  
"Syira, are you alright? You passed out on the snow, so I carried you inside." She nodded her head slowly.  
"Yyeeah. I don't know what happened to me. I guess I was colder then I thought." Quatre felt her forehead.  
"You're still freezing cold Syi." Syira moved her hand and grabbed Quatre's wrist.  
"You're not feeling any better, and I'm use to the extreme cold."  
"I'll be fine. You just go to sleep and get some rest."  
"I'll do it only if you promise to, my guardian tenshi," she said with a smile. Quatre lended over, kissed her lips gently, and Syira kissed him back.  
"Don't worry. I promise." Quatre got up, walked towards the door and turned around."Good night."  
"Night."  
Quatre opened the door and left the room. Syira slowly pulled the bed covers from underneith her over top of her. This, of course, took her a couple mintues. When she finally managed to get underneith the covers, she let out a deep and heavy sigh. Syira got a short rest for Duo soon opened the door connecting their two rooms and entered her room quickly. Syira managed to sit herself, but it wasn't easy.  
"Duo, I'm alright. I'm just a bit exhausted, so don't worry," she said, almost knowing why he was here in the first place. Duo walked over to her and hugged her tightly.  
"Syira, you and Quatre were out for nine hours, seven of those hours were in a firece snow storm! I was extremely worried about you! You're all I've got left. I lost you once. I couldn't bear it if I was to lose you again." [An: Is it just me or does this kinda remind me of the movie The Princess Bride?] Syira managed to hug Duo back lightly.  
"I don't want to you lose you again either, Duo, but, you have to believe me when I say that I am alright. I am fine." Duo let go of her.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm fine. Remember, I've been in worse conditions." Duo smiled a bit.  
"Alright then, sis. I'll let you get some rest." He got off Syira's bed, and left through the door contecting their room, leaving Syira alone with her thoughts. SHe then slowly slide back back and underneithe the bedsheets, and she quickly feel asleep.  
  
***  
When Syira came to, she could feel a sense of activity in the air, but something else felt bad. She got up and out of her bed and slowly walked out of her door. She looked down the hallway and saw Duo coming out of Quatre's room.  
"Eh, Duo. Nice black eye. Did Heero give it to ya?" Duo let out a laugh.   
"Nah. Wuf gave it to me."  
"I'm not even going to ask, Duo. Hey Duo, is there something wrong? Something just doesn't feel right for some reason." Duo let out a sigh as he closed Quatre's door.  
"Trowa found Quatre lieing motionlessly on the floor this morning, and he was freezing cold too. He's in bed now, but he hasn't woken up. He's warmed up a bit though. He hasn't responded to anything. Who knows when he'll wake up."  
"Can I go in and see him Duo?" she asked worringly. (If that's even a word)  
"I think so. Heero's in there watching him right now. We had to drag Trowa out of there. The guy was almost falling asleep in his chair. (AN: Aw!! I wish my love would do that!) We had to drag him out of there, seriously. (whistles innociently)" Duo headed downstairs while Syira opened the door and headed into Quatre's room.   
"How is he, Heero?" she asked once she closed the door quietly. She walked over to Quatre's bed, sat down on the edge of his bed, and gently brushed his bangs.  
"It's hard to say, but don't worry. He'll be fine. I've seen Quatre been in worse conditions." Syira gently brushed Quatre's cheek with her fingers.  
"But you knew what was wrong with him then, but this time, we can only guess."  
"Do you care about him?" Syira was a bit surprised by Heero's question.  
"Umm of course I care about him."  
"Then he'll wake up soon."  
"I hope so Heero."  
Inside Quatre's Mind  
Quatre looked around and all he could see was black. No colors, no light. He seemed to be floating in space. "Where where where am I?"  
"You are no where," said an unknown soft, female voice.  
"And yet, you are somewhere," replied another unknown voice, although this one was a low male's voice.  
"Where am I and why am I here?" he yelled.  
"She isn't what she seems," said the first voice.  
"You mean Syira. I know," said Quatre  
"There is more to her then what you know," said the second voice  
"She was not born here,"  
"And yet she is here."  
"She has more then one name."  
"Syira Doncha and Syira Tanichie. I know," sighed Quatre   
"She is also Merlanda."  
"Merlanda? Merlanda who?" asked Quatre.  
"In this world she is 16."  
"But in her world."  
"She's not even one."  
"She sees her name as a curse."  
"It has killed all her family."  
"And yet."  
"They are the ones who tried to prevent it."  
"Prevent What?" Asked Quatre, being to grow tried of the voices.  
"Her family is nine."  
"And all are gone."  
"But here, there is one."  
"You mean Duo. Don't you," commented Quatre.  
"She knew 1, 2, 3, and 5."  
"But she knows one the best."  
"4 died in her world."  
"So he, she never knew."  
"WHY AM I HERE!!" shouted Quatre.  
"To know her."  
"To know what she has not told."  
"To know what must be known."  
"I don't know what you're talking about. You haven't told me anything."  
"We have told you."  
"What you need to know."  
"But you will not realize."  
"What you have been told."  
"Now you must go," said the voices together for the first time.  
"Home?" he asked.  
"Yes," they replied.  
*end of dream(?)*  
Quatre opened his eyes slowly and he fonud himself laying in his bed, wrapped with a couple of bed sheets. He looked around the room and found no one with him.   
~I wonder how long I've been laying here for,~ he thought. ~Well, I'd better get up and eat something. I'm starved!~ Quatre unwrapped himself from the blankets, and slowly got out of bed. He realized that he never got out of the cloths he wore when he went out with Syira into the forest. He then made his way out of the room, carefully went down the stairs, and made his way to the kitchean.  
"So, you've woken up," commented Heero from behind, just as Quatre was about to open to kitchean doors.  
"Yeah. I guess so. How long have I been out for?"  
"Almost two days. If you're looking for Syira, she went with Duo to get some firewood about an hour ago so they won't be back for a while. Wufeie is working on his gundam."  
"Where's Trowa?"  
"He's in the kitchean." Quatre nodded his head and went into the kitchean. Trowa was sitting down at the table, staring out one of the windows in deep thought.  
"Hey Trowa," greeted Quatre. Trowa broke from his train of thought, and turned his head towards Quatre.  
"Quatre, you're awake. How do you feel?"  
"A bit groggy, confused and *hungry*. Other then that, I'm fine." Quatre made his way to the cupboard and stared to look for some food.  
"Confused? About what Quatre?"  
"Oh, nothing really," lied Quatre as he continued his search for something to eat. Trowa turned around and looked at Quatre.  
"Come on Quatre. Don't lie please. You're really bad at it." Quatre stopped looking for food.  
"How did you know?"  
"You're voice sounds different when you lie. So?" Quatre let out a small sigh.  
"I had a strange dream when I was out. I was just drifting in a black space. Then these two voices came out of no where and started to tell me something," explained Quatre.  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know. Just some stuff about someone. It was all confusing. Darn it! There's nothing good in here to eat."  
"Why don't you just try some ceral," suggested Trowa.  
"Thanks for the idea Trowa." Quatre headed to another cupboard and grabed Fruitloops, a bowl, milk, and a spoon.  
"Whom were the voices telling you stuff about?" asked Trowa. Quatre poured the Fruitloops into the bowl.  
"I'd rather not say Trowa," he said as he poured the milk.  
"Don't your trust me Quatre? I won't say anything to the others." Trowa's voice sounded a bit hurt.  
"It's that I don't don't trust you Trowa. I trust you a lot, but I'm not sure what their reason was in telling me what they did."  
"Sounds confusing."  
"It is," said Quatre as he walked with his ceral bowl over to the table where Trowa was sitting and grabbed a chair right beside him. "So, what where you thinking about when I came in, Trowa?" Trowa was caught off guard by Quatre's question.  
"I was just wondering if you were ever going to wake up?"  
"Who found me Trowa?" Quatre asked before taking a bite of his ceral.  
"I found you and you were out cold on the floor. When I touched you (NOT LIKE THAT!), you were ice cold. I lifted you up, wrapped you up in some blankets and got you into bed. I then told the others what had happened."   
Quatre remained quiet for a few minutes as he listened to Trowa and ate his ceral in silence.  
"Um thanks Trowa for doing that."  
"Any of the others would do the same thing for you Quatre." Quatre just similed at the tall pilot and he finished the rest of his ceral in silence. After he was finished with his ceral, he took his bowls and put them into the sink.  
"Hey Trowa."  
"Yeah Quatre?"  
"Did you bring your flute with you? I was wondering if you wanted to play some music with me later, if you wanted to." Trowa smiled at him.  
"I'd love to, Quatre." Quatre similed back and left the kitchean.  
  
tbc  
Wow! It's done. Well, r & r people! 


	9. Chapter 9

A Face From The Past  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimers: yeah, I do not own GW. I just have rights to the plot line and the character I create. Do not sue me please. I don't make money off this. I'm just a simple Canadian.  
  
Guess what?! It's almost done! Yup, everything is about to be wrapped up quickly. You'll find out everything about Syira. Please enjoy and review when you're done.  
  
Archived at  
http://members.xoom.virgilio.it/killer_ayu/  
http://www.geocities.com/midori_yuy/tempindex.html  
Http://www.fanfiction.net  
http://www.mediaminer.org  
Wanna archive my fic? Just e-mail me at kelchickfrommr@hotmail.com.  
  
  
A couple of hours later, Syira and Duo came back from gathering some wood. The moment Quatre and Syira saw each other, it was a beautiful sight to see. The two ran up to each other, hugged each other, and began to cry. Once they managed to stop crying, they kissed each on the lips. They both were happy to see other, alive and well.  
The rest of the vaction went alone smoothly. Quatre and Trowa played a couple songs together, Syira and Quatre managed to recover from their ordeal, and they became much closer. (AN: NO! They didn't have sex! This fic has no sex. No mentioned, and none that happens inbetween chapters.) When it came time for them to leave, they all found it hard to leave Syira alone in her huge mansion, but they knew she was able to take care of herself. Before boarding the planet, Quatre gave her a long, passioniate kiss good bye. The trip back was peaceful and quiet.  
***  
A few days later, they were called on a group assignment. There was a hidden OZ base in Durlin, Russia and their orders were to destroy the entire base. The base was equiped with 50000 moblie dolls and 50 of them were proto types that had had never been seen in battle. They had their work cut out of them on this mission.  
***  
The battle was rough and hard. Not only did they have to worry about the moble dolls, and the new proto types that were unknown to them, but there was a strong, bone chiling blizzard growing. It was clear that they would have to regroup and retreat. They had only been about to take out a small force of the suits, and already their gundams had taken a beating. They had there work cut out for them, but it was soon realized that they had to retreat and replan their plan of attack when they realized that they had only taken out a fifth of their defenses. They only problem was that they were surrounded on all sides.  
"Ya know," thought outloud Duo. "A self destruct would take out half of these guys in no time falt."  
"And then what?" asked Wufei. "It'd just be a waste because then the blast would also hit the rest of us and out suits wouldn't survive the blast. We've got to escape, regroup, and make a new attack plan."  
"You've got a point there Wufei."  
"Alright," announced Heero. "Let's get out of here and replan our attack."  
"Roger," remarked Duo.  
"Fine by me," said Trowa.  
"At least next time we can have a game plan," said Wufei.  
"Let's head back then."  
"Wait!! Where's Quatre?" asked Duo.  
"I'm still here Duo. I've just my hands fulls with some suits."  
"Can you get out of there?" asked Heero  
"I don't know. I'm buried up to my neck with moblie dolls and they don't seem to be giving letting up any time soon."  
"Where are you Quatre? Let me help you," offered Trowa.  
"If you come and try to help, you'll never be able be able to escape Trowa. Just go on without me. I'll join up with you guys later."  
"But you'll get yourself *killed* QUATRE!" shouted Duo.  
"I agree with Maxwell. You'll just just be killing yourself needlessly," commented Wufei.  
"Thanks Wu-man."  
"Don't call me that Mawell. It's Wufei."  
"Stop it you too. You can argue later. Right now we need to get to Quatre and help him out," reminded Trowa. "Where are you Quatre?"  
"I can't tell you that Trowa. (AN: Hehe. A Space Odessy moment.) You'll only end up killing yourself over me. Now, go, while you still can get out." And with that, Quatre turned off his com link.  
"Quatre!!" shouted Trowa and Quatre. All of a sudden, the four remaining gundam pilots saw a large, intense series of firey explosions.  
"Well, let's go," commanded Heero.  
"ARE YOU NUTS?! Quater's still in there Heero!" shouted Duo.  
"There's nothing we can do for him with all the explosions and fires going off. Quatre will be alright."  
"Besides, Duo," started Wufei. "Quatre wants us to leave. He knows the risks of what he was doing. We can't go in after him. He'd never forgibe us if we did."  
"I guess you have a point there Chang, but I just don't like leaving him alone like that."  
"None of us do, Duo," said Trowa. "But we have to respect his decisions, even if we don't agree with it. Besides, we can't locate him with his com link turned off." With that, the four gundam pilots relectlenly left Quatre behind.  
~Good. They're gone,~ thought Quatre. ~Now I have to figure a way out of this mess.~ The young pilot continued fighting off the moblie dolls, and tried to look for a way out, but the moblie dolls were getting more vicious with every hit. ~I've better get going and find a way out or I'll be destroied. Ahhh!~ Sandrock was getting more damaged with every hit and now it was starting to take it's toll. Sandrock was begining to break down.  
"Please Sandrock, hold on just a little longer," grunted Quatre as Sandriock's systems began to short circuit. "Just a little longer." Quatre was begining to think that maybe he should've told the others were he was and let them help. The moblie dolls were begining to hit Sandrock even harder. Soon, all themoblie dolls circled the severly damaged gundam, except one. That one went to the edge of the circle, pulled out a engergist sword, and charged forward at the damaged gundam suit, and it was aiming to destory.  
"Well, atleast the others are safe." The moblie doll was a couple feet away when it rasied the sword and brought it down fieriously. Quatre closed his eyes and prepared himself for the impact of the sword. SMASH!! When Quatre opened his eyes, he saw a large, black and white moblie suit standing infront of him.  
tbc  
  
*laughs evily* A cliffhanger! Sorry about the slowness of the updates. My marks haven't been too good lately, but they're going up! I'm almost done. 


	10. Chapter 10

A Face From The Past  
  
Chapter 10  
Disclaimers: yeah, I do not own GW. I just have rights to the plot line and the character I create. Do not sue me please. I don't make money off this. I'm just a simple Canadian.  
  
  
Guess what?! It's almost done! Yup, everything is about to be wrapped up quickly. You'll find out everything about Syira. Please enjoy and review when you're done.  
  
Archived at  
http://members.xoom.virgilio.it/killer_ayu/  
http://www.geocities.com/midori_yuy/tempindex.html  
http://www.fanfiction.net  
http://www.mediaminer.org  
Wanna archive my fic? Just e-mail me at kelchickfrommr@hotmail.com.   
"What on earth?!" Suddenly, Quatre felt something pulling him and Sandrock backwards.  
"Come on Quatre. It's time that we get you outta here!" Quatre saw both Deathscythe and HeavyArms pulling his mobile suit away.  
"Thanks guys. One more hit and Sandrock would have exploded, but how did you guys find me and who's piloting that other suit?"  
"That would because of Syira, Quatre," explained Trowa. "She knew where you were and contacted us. We're just lucky that we made it in time."  
"But Trowa, we can't leave her.."  
"Sorry Quatre," said Duo. "I would totally agree with you on this one, but unless you haven't noticed we're not exactly doing to well ourselves."  
"We came here to get you out, and she came to handle the dolls. It was her idea."  
"But she can't.. "  
"Don't worry Quatre," said Syira, struggling with keeping the blade way from her gundam. "I can handle this. Trust me." she smiled, trying to reassure Quatre. "Now get him out of here so I can finish these things off!" Deathscythe and HeavyArms then lifted off and carried off Sandrock with them, leaving Syira by herself. As they left, Fieldhove pushed the blade away from itself and began to cut the other mobile doll.  
The trio quickly arrived outside, but as soon as they got safely away, the base suddenly exploded violently, destroying everything. They knew what had just happened, so none of them said a word. Nothing could have survived that explosion.  
****  
"So, how's Quatre doing?" asked Heero. It had been a couple hours since the three had come back from Russia, but as soon as Quatre stepped out of his gundam, he went straight back to his room, shut all the curtains in his room, turned off all the lights, and flung himself on his bed. Trowa had volunteered to check up on his grief stricken friend, but all he did was stare into space while Trowa talked to him. Never answering or showing signs that he was paying attention. Heero was fixing Sandrock when Trowa eventually came back.  
"Devastated. He just laid there in total silence and darkness. He didn't say a word or move the slightest bit. How's Sandrock look?"  
"It's pretty bad. It'll take a couple weeks to fix it. Hey. What's this?" Heero had been working on Sandrock's right shoulder when he pulled a small package out of it. "This is odd."  
"Yeah. Does it say anything on it?" Heero leaped off Sandrock's shoulder and landed safely on the ground almost like a cat.  
"It just says 'Be all together when you open this'."  
"I'll go and bring Quatre down and you can get the others. We'll meet in the living room."  
"Right." Heero and Trowa then went off to gather the others.  
  
"I'm not going, Trowa," said Quatre in a monotone voice. Trowa sighed.  
"Come on Quatre. You're being unreasonable, almost like a child or Duo (AN: Wait a minute. Isn't that the same thing? :P) Just please come downstairs. It could be something from Syira," he said as he tried to move Quatre's bangs away from his eyes, but he quickly turned around.  
"That's impossible Trowa. We both saw the base exploded and nothing could have survived that blast, so it can't be from her," he said angrily. "You're just trying to get me to come out of my room. It won't work." Trowa placed his hand on Quatre's shoulder.  
"Quatre, I promise you, this isn't a trick. I could be from Syira, but we won't know until we open it and it said that we could be together when we open it. Will you please come?"  
"No."  
"Then I'll just have to carry you." Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist, quickly pulled him off the bed, flung him over his shoulder, and carried him out of his room.  
"Trowa! Put me down this instant! I don't want to go and you can't make me!" he shouted.  
"Actually I am making you come and I won't put you down until we get down. We all have to see what gift was pulled out of *your* gundam." Quatre tried to fight his way free from Trowa but it was all in vain.  
****  
When they arrived in the living room, all the others were already there. Trowa brought Quatre down and off his shoulder, wrapped his arms around his waist, pulled his close to his body, and pulled him down as Trowa sat in the couch behind him. The warmth and closeness to Trowa reminded Quatre of a familiar warmth, but from what or whom, he couldn't remember.  
"Now, I'm not letting go of you until we find out what's inside the box," he whispered into his friend's ear softly. He looked at Duo. "Alright. Open the box Duo." Duo nodded his head and ripped off the dark colored wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside, Duo found a small white envelope. He picked it up and opened it finding a small letter inside.  
"Inside this box contains one (1) black holo-cube," read Duo. "To operate the holo-cube, place on a flat surface with the yellow side facing up. Push the two red sides at the same side to view the message. Wow! A holo message! I don't think I've ever seen a holo cube before." Duo followed the instructions and placed the cube down with the yellow side up and pushed the two red sides at the same time. Suddenly a small white beam of light shoot up, causing Duo to move backwards into the front of Heero's chair, and the beam of light projected a picture of Syira. "What the.."  
"Hey guys! I have come back from the grave to haunt yooouuuu!!" she said in a haunting, yet joking voice.   
"Ha ha Syira. Very funny." Duo obviously knew she was joking,  
"No. I'm not dead, but then Duo knew that already. I'm just not in your time anymore."  
"Our time? Your time? What's suppose to mean, onna?" asked Wufei.  
"Well, you see, when the base exploded, I somehow ended up back in my own time. I never really was from your time. I guess I'll have to explain who I really am."  
"You better onna or I'll..."  
"Or what Wuffie? You can't harm me!" she stuck her tongue out.  
"Man, she really had this timed pretty good," said Duo to Heero.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I guess I'd better tell you my name. My name actually is Merlanda Noin Marque. Yup! I'm Milardo and Noin's daughter!"  
"Wow. Noin and Milardo's daughter. Cool," commented Duo.  
"Anyways, the rest of my family was Aunt Relena, and you guys were my uncles. Well, not all of you were my uncles." Syira frowned a bit. Then, Quatre understood something.   
She knew 1, 2, 3, and 5.  
4 died in her world.  
"What do you mean? Who wasn't your uncle?" asked Trowa.  
"I bet it was Heero. Him and his crazy stunts," commented Duo. Heero just glared down at him.  
"Despite what Duo may think, it wasn't Heero," said Syira.  
"It was me," said Quatre softly, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him.  
"It was Quatre. In the battle with Dorothy, he died. My Uncle Trowa told me. He died on the Barg, and he was the one who found his body." Everyone looked at Quatre with a look of sock on their face, except for Heero's. "When they returned to Earth, his body was buried close by to an oasis. Uncle Trowa said that it was the perfect place to bury him. So, in a way, I was Quatre's replacement. I always was told that I had a gentle and kind soul, just like Quatre."  
"How did you know it was you?" asked Trowa.  
"I had a weird dream, and there was these voices. I never understood what they were telling me until now. They were talking about Syira," he said softly. It was obvious now he was no longer mad like he was when he came in. Trowa hugged the pilot.  
"Don't fret over it Quatre. You're alive now, and that's what important." Somehow, Trowa knew that Quatre would begin to worry about dieing in one time period and living in another.  
"Well, I *did* have four. Now I've got five! I can't explain it but somehow, you didn't die this time."  
"What else changed Syira?" asked Duo.  
"Well, let me tell you what happened to me first of all. When I was three, almost all of you were killed from a huge attack from a bunch of mobile dolls. Only I and Uncle Heero lived. After that, he took care of me. He taught me how to be a perfect soldier, like him, however, I wasn't as perfect as he was.   
"For seven years after that, we attacked OZ little by little. Every time we had a mission, I had to push away my soul and ignore my emotions so that I won't lose my focus. One time, however, I didn't and Uncle Heero paid the price for my error. After that, I nearly lost all my emotions, and feelings and my soul was pushed even farther away. For five years, I was like that as I attacked OZ. Then, somehow my anger and rage boiled over and instead of retreating, I attacked. My anger blinded me. Fieldhove so damaged from the attack that it blow up and I was out like a light.  
"When I came to, someone was bending over me, asking if I was okay. I had no idea were I was. It was someone named Sister Hide. She asked who I was and I said I was Syira Tanichie. Somehow I knew that name, but where, I wasn't sure. I asked that data was and I found out that it was AC 183. Then, I knew I wasn't in my own time. When I caught a look of myself in a mirror, I saw that I was three again.  
'Do you have any family, Syira?'  
'No. I'm all alone.'  
'You can stay here if you like.'  
'Where am I?'  
'Maxwell Church, on Colony Two.' I had recognized Maxwell Church because Uncle Duo had told me that he that he once was at Maxwell Church for a while. He never told me about the attack from the rebels though, so I stayed there, believing it would be a safe place to live, and I became Duo's friend. The day of the attack, Sister Hide had asked me to go and do some things for her. When I came back, the church had been burnt to ashes. I fell to my knees and cried. The only family I had here and they were dead. And even worse, I thought that I had caused Duo's death. I then heard some of their men laughing and joking about how easy their job was."  
"What cowards!" shouted Quatre. "Destroying a civilian building and killing innocent lives! And it was only a CHRUCH!"  
"Calm down little one," soothed Trowa. "She can't hear you, and what's done is done." Quatre took a deep breath and sighed.  
"You're right Trowa. I'm sorry. I just got soo angry." He looked up him and smiled. "You can let go of me now Trowa. I'm not going to leave." Trowa reluctantly unwrapped his arms from his waist.  
"Built with anger and anguish, I tried to attack the soldiers who were joking about the attack. Needless to say, I quickly lost and I found myself laying in the ground. I laid perfectly still with my eyes closed long enough to make them believe I was dead. They then through my body in to the bushes, and I hit my head on something hard as I landed.  
"When I came to, I was laying in a small bed, inside a Silver Wolf base. While I was there, they had healed all my wounds. I was going to leave, they offered to take me in, so I agree and I was placed with Sidney and Jenn Doncha, two of there members and rich high class citizens to the rest of the society. After a couple of year of living with them and attacking OZ, they gave me a birthday present. It was mobile suit made with gundamium, and it looked exactly like my Fieldhove, so I name this one Fieldhove as well. While I was with Silver Wolf, I learn their objectives, goals, believes, rules and countless of other things. That was my life up till they died."  
"So, what happened to you when you went back?' asked Wufei.  
"It was amazing. I went through my life again, but this time, it was a time of peace. It was wonderful to finally get to live a peaceful childhood, with my parents and all of you guys. In my time, I've just celebrated my 16th birthday for the second time, but it was nothing like my first one. Thank you again, Duo."  
"No problem Syira. I miss you."  
"I miss you too, and don't forget, bro and sis forever." Duo smiled and nodded. "Quatre, my beloved Quatre. I will never forget our love for each other or the time we spent together, and I hope that you will neither. I just ask of one thing from you."  
"What do you ask of me?"  
"What ever you do, don't stop looking for love. I know that there is someone for you in your time, and when you find that person, let them into your heart. Don't turn your back on the world and wait for me. I may never see you again, and I don't want you to wait for me. So please, promise me Quatre, that you won't go cold and angry to the world, and when you find your love, that you'll love them with all your heart. Just never forget that I love you and I will always love you."  
"I promise you that Syira, and I love you too." Syira smiled and took a deep breath.  
"Once this image of me disappears, I've programmed the holo cube to self destruct and destroy itself, so that our technology stays safe."  
"Hey wait a sec! Weren't your eyes hazel before!" But Duo's comment was no use.   
"Well, this is good now everyone. I hope to see you again." Syira's image slowly faded away and the holo cube self destructed, leaving no pieces left to piece it back together again.  
  
tbc  
*laughs evilly* Yeah. Another cliffhanger, but don't worry. The next chapter is the last one!! So all you yaoi fans out there, if there are any still reading this, you'll get a bit of your daily yaoi dose cause now the pairings start appearing and changing, with Syira gone now, but I think you all know who they are. cya later!  
  
ps  
After just watch almost the entire series of Neon Genesis: Evangelion in a day (don't ask), I just have one..no two things to say.  
1. The last three episodes sucked, in my opinion anyways. The one thing I like about them is when they show a reality where the is no NERV, Second Impact, ect and Shinji and everyone else get to live a normal life, even Rei, all the people who died because of the second impact and other related stuff are living, and Shinji's dad isn't an ass hole! It was pretty good to watch. I'm thinking of writing a fanfict on that short blurb scene, and look! I've managed to describe that small part with no spoiler for those who haven't seen it yet.  
2. Kaworu(Kaoru)xShinji rules!  
That is all for now. 


	11. Chapter 11

A Face From The Past  
  
Chapter 11  
Disclaimers: yeah, I do not own GW. I just have rights to the plot line and the character I create. Do not sue me please. I don't make money off this. I'm just a simple Canadian.  
  
  
Well, this is it folks. The last chapter! This nearly took two years but it's finally finished. I hope you've enjoyed it. Please enjoy the ending and review when you're done.  
  
Archived at  
http://members.xoom.virgilio.it/killer_ayu/  
http://www.geocities.com/midori_yuy/tempindex.html  
http://www.fanfiction.net  
http://www.mediaminer.org  
Wanna archive my fic? Just e-mail me at kelchickfrommr@hotmail.com.  
  
  
"Well, at least she got to say goodbye," sighed Quatre.  
"Yeah, and to let us know that she's okay," added Trowa as Duo got up.  
"I wonder what happened to her thought," Duo thought out loud.  
"What do you mean, Duo?" asked Heero.  
"Well, before her eyes were hazel, but in that holo projection of her, her eyes weren't. Almost like a blend between violet (or purple) and blue."  
"Maybe it was an error with the project," suggested Trowa.  
"In any case," grumbled Wufei. "It was a waste of my time. I didn't even know her."  
"But some of us did Chang," remarked Duo.  
"And to them, it wasn't a waste of time," concluded Trowa.  
"Well, we'd better pack up and go then, seeing how we have to go back anyways," said Quatre as he got off of the couch.  
"Why so soon, Kat? Sandrock is *nowhere* near being complete, let alone flying it anyway," comment Duo. "We might as well stay here till then."  
"You think so?"  
"I agree. It'll take some time till Sandrock will fly anywhere. Staying here would be the best thing," explained Heero.  
"It makes no difference to me," grunted Wufei.  
"I have no complaint," said Trowa.  
"Then I guess we'll stay," announced Duo. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap. I didn't get too much sleep last night and that mission drained me out." And Duo left the room and went to his room.  
"I'll go and work on your Gundam, Quatre." Heero headed back to the holding bay.  
"I don't have to tell you guys where I'm going." Wufei left the room. Quatre looked down at Trowa.  
"If you don't have anything in mind Trowa, we could always play our instruments."  
"What kind of song did you have in mind?"  
"I'm didn't have anything really in mind. How about a sad song?"  
"For Syira?"   
"Yeah." Quatre and Trowa went to their rooms and grabbed their instruments and met back in the living room.  
As they began to play, Trowa noticed something about how Quatre was playing his violin. It sounded like it, no, Quatre was crying inside for Syira.  
**Meanwhile, upstairs??**  
Duo opened his eyes, and instead of laying on his bed, he found himself sitting up.  
"What the heck.."  
"Shh.. Be still and look forward. I'm just brushing your hair, Duo."  
"How..but you said that.."  
"May *not* come back doesn't mean no chance of return. I just wasn't sure if I would come back. Look forward. Unless you want me to pull or damage your hair."  
"How long are you going to be staying here for?"  
"Not long. Just long enough to say a proper goodbye to some people."  
"To whom?"  
"You and Quatre. Who else baka?" Duo smiled.  
"Well, you've got a point there. How long have you been brushing my hair?"  
"Not too long, but I'm almost down now."  
"You *will* put it into a braid, when you're down, right Syira?"  
"Of course. I know just how much you *love* your hair, Duo."  
"So, how old are you now, Syi?"  
"Oh, seventeen and a half."  
"And we can time travel by now?!"  
"You'd be amazed how quick new technology is developed without military and weapons development to pay for." She took Duo's hair, separated it in to three groups, and began to braid it.  
"You do know how to braid hair, right?"  
"Of course. I've braid my Duo's hair thousand of times in my time." She paused for a second. "Duo, are you mad at me?"  
"For what?"  
"Lying to you about who I am."  
"You had no choice. I'd done the something if the roles were switched."  
"Is Quatre?" Duo paused.  
"No. I think he's just upset that you're gone."  
"Well, I'm done braiding you hair. Now, go to sleep duo." Syira helped Duo lay back down and pulled some bed sheets over him. "I'm going to miss you Duo."  
"I'll miss you too, Syira." Duo closed his eyes, rolled over, and fell asleep, forget to ask her about her eyes.  
**Back downstairs**  
"That was great Trowa," said Quatre as he put his violin down on a table.  
"You really think so?"  
"I do, but you seemed to be playing for someone."  
"What do you mean, Kat?"  
"I know that you weren't playing for Syira. It didn't sound like it. It sounded like you wanted to say something, but you were scared to say it."  
**The Repair Bay**  
Heero was working on Sandrock, when he found a small piece of paper on the seat in the cockpit. He picked it up. The front read 'To get closet to death,' and when he opened it, the inside read 'Touch his hair'.  
"Hmmm. Mission accepted." And Heero went back to work on Sandrock.  
**Back in the living room**  
"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, Kat." Trowa put his flute on the table.  
"Don't lie to me Trowa. Whom were you playing for?" Trowa headed for the door, but Quatre grabbed his wrist.  
**Meanwhile, upstairs**  
"ACK!!" My hair came out!" screamed Duo. "How the hell could this happen!?"  
"What happened to your hair Duo?" asked Heero as he walked passed Duo's door.  
"Somehow my hair came out of my braid, and now my hair is in a thousand knots!"  
"Duo, sit on the edge of your bed," ordered Heero.  
"What.."  
"Just do it Duo!" he said in his 'I will kill you' voice, so a stunned and confused Duo crawled out of over to the edge of his bed and sat down.  
"You're not going to cut, are you Heero?"  
"No. I'm just going to brush it and braid it again." Heero walked into Duo's room, grabbed Duo's brush off the floor, sat behind Duo on his bed, and began to slowly brush Duo's hair. As Heero brushed Duo's hair, he felt a weird feeling flowing from Heero as he brushed Duo's hair, and it spread across Duo's body making Duo completely relax.  
**Living Room**  
"Trowa, please tell," pleaded Quatre as he held Trowa by the wrist and looked deep into his eyes.  
"I'm just afraid that.."  
"I'll always be your friend Trowa, not matter what." Quatre hugged Trowa at his waist.  
"I just don't know..."  
**Meanwhile, upstairs**  
~I wonder why Heero is being soo nice to me,~ thought Duo. ~He doesn't say much, either to me or anyone else. I wonder why he's being soo nice of a sudden. Whatever his reason, I'm not complaining. It fells soooo goood when he brushes my hair.~  
"Duo."  
"Hmm.. Yeah Heero?"  
"I've finished brushing your hair. How does it fell?" As Duo ran his fingers through his hair, he still could fell the same amazing sensation flowing through his hair, and it was unbelievably soft and smooth.  
"What?! It feels really nice Heero. You didn't rip any hairs out did you?"  
"No." Duo could have sworn that he heard a bit of... emotion in that "no,' but he just shrugged it off and Heero began to separate Duo's hair so that he could braid it.  
"Good." As Heero began to braid it, Duo could feel the wonderful senation flowing again, and suddenly a thought popped into Duo's mind. ~Could it be that....Nah! This is Heero we're talking about. Now way. There's no way that he could and for two very good reasons. One, he's the perfect soldier and that requires having no emotions what so ever. Second, he's got Relena. There's no possible way that he could..~  
"Duo."  
"Yeah?" Duo snapped out of his train of thought.  
"I've finished."  
"Heero, have you ever braided someone's hair before?"  
"No? Here's your brush." Heero passed Duo's brush over his shoulder and held it there, but as he did that, his hand brushed over Duo's shoulders, and Duo felt a surge of energy flow into his body. It felt absolutely and totally wonderful. It caused him to fall into deep thought until Heero snapped him out by grabbing his shoulders and turned him around, making him face Heero. "Duo? Are you alright?"  
~That's it Heero Yuy! I can't stand this any longer.~ Duo lent forward and captured Heero's lips in a deep passionate kiss. At first, Heero was startled but soon, he began to kiss Duo back, and they both fell back on to the bed.  
**Living Room**  
"Well, Trowa?" But before Quatre could hear a response, he blanked out and fell towards the ground, but Trowa quickly caught him, and slowly laid him onto the ground and rested his head on his chest.  
**??**  
"Where..where am I?" Quatre again found himself floating in complete darkness.  
"Where time and space doesn't exist and where alternate times cross." Quatre turned around and saw Syira behind him.  
"Syira? What are you doing here? What am *I* doing here? I thought you said that you would never come back again? What happened?"  
"Are you and Duo deaf? I said I *may not* come back and that doesn't mean never. It just means I wasn't sure" But before Syira could finish, Quatre kissed Syira on the lips.  
"Thanks for coming back Syira," Quatre whispered softly with a smile on his face.  
"You're welcome."  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Are you going to answer my question?"  
"Which one? You ask soo many questions Quatre."  
"Why am I here?"  
"Because, you're at a crossroad, whether to accept Trowa's love and whether you should accept it."  
"I don't know what you're talking about Syi. Trowa just cares about me as a friend."  
"Oh please Quatre. Even I could see that he loved you when I was around. I couldn't tell if he was jealous, mad, sad, or both when I was ever with you. Why can't you see it?"  
"I can't just forget about you Syira. I never will be able to." Quatre gently kissed Syira's lips.  
"I'm not asking you the forget. I'm asking you to open your eyes. I'm not going to be able to come about again and I can't ask you to not to let anyone else love you. I just want you to be happy, even if it's not with me."  
"How did you come back Syira? Isn't it a bit of a leap from a holo cube?" Syira grinned devilishly.  
"It's been about a year in my time since I sent the cube, and we've been getting better technology. It's a rare and honorable pleasure to be able to time travel. You get one shot at it and you have to follow rules while doing it, so that you don't mess up the time line. Also, I've been moping around for awhile so they kinda let me just so I'd cheer up." She laughed nervously. "If I had my way, I'd be visiting you guys every*day*."  
"So you can't ask everyday if you can come?"  
"If I did that, I think they'd make me live with Wufei for a month and he lives some mountains. I'd come out like Wufei in the end!" Both, Syira and Quatre laughed at the thought of another Wufei in the world.  
"That wouldn't be good. The would needs more gentle and beautiful people in the world like you." Syira blushed at Quatre's comment  
"Thanks." She started to float backwards and into the darkness.  
"Are you going now?"  
"Yeah. I've got to head back now. Say hi to Duo for me. Don't forget what I told you."  
"I won't." And with that, Syira disappeared into the darkness.  
**Duo's Room*  
"Why didn't you say something?" Duo asked with his head resting on Heero's chest.  
"What?"  
"That you loved me."  
"Because." Yup, same old Heero.  
"Why?"  
"I didn't know if you loved me back?"  
"So, could it be possible, that Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, be afraid of something after all?" Heero kissed Duo on the lips and smiled.  
"Does it look like I'm afraid now?" Something then caught Heero's eyes. "What's that on the side table?" Duo lifted his head off his love's chest and crawled over the bed to the side table. On it was Syira's heart-locket necklace! But something was different about it. On the back of the locket was an inscription that read '~Brother and Sister Forever. 183 AC~'.  
"Thanks sis for the gifts," he said quietly to himself with a smile on his face.  
**Living Room**  
"Quatre! Quatre! Please wake up, little one," whispered Trowa. Quatre soon began to moan as he slowly began to wake up.  
"Hmmm.."  
"Quatre. You're awake!" Trowa hugged his fallen friend tightly. "What happened to you, little one?"  
~Little one. I like that name.~  
"Oh nothing Trowa. I'm just over-tired. That's all. I'm f.." Before Quatre could finish, Trowa captured his lips in a quick, yet passionate kiss.  
"I love you Quatre. I don't ever want to lose you," he said as he caressed Quatre's cheek gently.  
"I love you too Trowa."  
"Are you still tired?"  
"No. I'm alright now."  
"Do you want to go watch the sun set with me?"  
"Alright. They're always so beautiful to watch."  
"They're no where as beautiful as your smile."  
  
~Fin~  
Look! I'm done! It took nearly two years but it's finally done! For my next fic, it's either going to be an OC story or an Evangelion fic. Not sure. Well, catch ya all later and don't forget to go and see Harry Potter and The Chamber Of Secrets at least once in memory of the guy who played Dumbledor who recently died, and I don't think it was on the news. 0_0 Cya! 


End file.
